


Crow Zero

by JimiNatou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fighter, Gang, Healing, Medecin, New female character - Freeform, Panic Attack, Past Character Death, Self-Esteem Issue, Self-Harm, Suzuran vs Hosen, biker, healing process, injuries, school setting, taekwondo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: Sia n'aurait jamais cru qu'en faisant sa BA de la journée, elle renouerait avec son passé qu'elle tente d'oublier.Peut être est-ce le bon moment pour sa vengeance ... ou pour autre chose ...





	Crow Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite histoire que j'avais écrit il y a de ça quelques années, donc forcément, ça doit se ressentir dans l'écriture, mais je l'aimais quand même bien donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la poster.
> 
> PS: C'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site donc je risque de ne pas être doué, pardonnez moi XD!

POV NORMAL  
Genji déambule sans la rue, après s’être battu contre Rinda-man, une défaite qui lui a laissée de nombreuses marques. Il en est donc la à errer, encore chaos. Le hasard veut qu’une adolescente du même âge, Sia, passe en moto dans le coin. Elle vient de s’installer dans une maison du quartier, à Tokyo, elle rentre, actuellement, chez elle. Quand elle le voit, elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’arrêter. 

 

POV SIA  
Je me demande bien contre qui il s’est battu, … aller, je vais faire ma BA de la journée (avec son état je ne crains absolument rien). Je me range sur le trottoir, descend, enlève mon casque et me poste en face de lui. Il s’arrête et me regarde. C’est fou ce que ce mec est beau et à mon avis bien foutu. A tous les coups un mec inaccessible. Tant pis, et puis je ne fais pas ça pour draguer, … enfin je pense. 

Sia : T’es dans un sal état… Allez grimpe.   
Genji : …

 

POV NORMAL  
Trop chaos pour répondre ou même comprendre, Genji s’installe derrière elle, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et s’accroche du peu que ses muscles lui permettent. C’est ainsi pour les cinq minutes qui suivent. Il a de la chance de tomber sur quelqu’un qui ne lui veut pas de mal. 

 

POV SIA  
Je l’entend qui grogne des fois, mais je ne peux pas refaire la route, mais déjà il ne se plaint pas, c’est déjà ça. Ca a l’air d’être un dur car mine de rien il tenait debout alors qu’il est salement amoché. On verra bien quand il aura repris ses esprits. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Un peu plus loin que le centre ville, les deux arrivent devant une petite maison où Sia se gare, Genji descend, après elle. Comme il a un peu de mal à marcher, elle l’aide et c’est sans rechigner qu’il accepte. Etant une maison de plein pied, ça arrange bien. Elle ouvre la porte et l’installe sur le canapé. Elle l’y laisse et pendant qu’elle part dans sa salle de bain, lui s’allonge difficilement. Elle cherche et trouve rapidement : de la morphine, des pansements, des bandages, de l’alcool, des ciseaux, des cotons et du strap. 

 

POV SIA  
Mes études de médecines me permettent d’avoir de quoi soigner convenablement quelqu’un chez moi, c’est bien pratique. C’est les bras bien chargés que je retourne dans mon salon. Bon sang, il a mit du sang de partout, il va falloir que je nettoie. Bref, je pose tout sur la petite table et m’approche de lui, il faut que je fasse un diagnostic rapide en premier temps. Arcade droite ouverte (sans gravité), pommette gauche ouverte (sans gravité) lèvres inférieur et supérieur ouvertes (sans gravité), forte chance d’œil au beurre noir (sans gravité), ses mains sont abîmées, blessures défensives et offensives (peu de chance de fractures, mais plus inquiétant que le reste quand même). 

 

POV NORMAL  
Pour continuer son diagnostic, elle doit lui enlever quelques couches de vêtements, notamment son T-shirt et sa veste. Tout le monde sait que dans une bagarre le ventre et les côtes sont souvent touchées. Doucement elle pose ses mains sur sa veste, l’ouvre et lui en lève. Lui de son côté ferme ses yeux comme pour canaliser sa douleur ou mieux apprécier le contact de ces petites mains. 

 

POV SIA  
Je soupire en voyant l’état du T-shirt, des lambeaux rouges, voilà ce qu’il en reste. Irrécupérable, donc je prend les ciseaux et le lui coupe, mais avant d’avoir commencé il pose sa main ensanglanté sur la mienne et me regarde d’un regard presque haineux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il lui est arrivé, mais il est entrain de devenir complètement parano’, il faut que je le rassure. 

Sia : Calme-toi, je veux juste voir où t’es blessé pour te soigner. Détend-toi.

Lentement il enlève sa main et ses yeux se referment, une bonne chose de faite.   
Une fois le T-shirt coupé, j’examine sont torse, bien que magnifiquement muscle se trouve déjà pourvu de nombreuses colorations violettes sans gravités heureusement. Le reste du corps ne souffre de rien. Pour le torse, pas de remède miracle, juste du repos. Je m’occupe ensuite de la tête mais il reste un obstacle.

Sia : Bouge pas, j’enlève tes cheveux de devant ta figure.

He hop, une petite couette. Bref, pour l’arcade et la pommette, je prend un coton que j’imbibe d’alcool et désinfecte avant de poser un tout petit strap pour faciliter la cicatrisation. Il n’y a rien à dire, il est encore plus beau maintenant. Avant dernière chose à faire, m’occuper de ses mains. Elles sont grandes, fortes, mais on voit qu’elles ont déjà été soignées, preuve que ce n’est pas sa première bagarre. Je les lui bande correctement, mais je vois maintenant que la douleur se lit sur son visage, l’adrénaline du combat ne fait plus effet. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle se retourner, attrape la seringue et le petit flacon de morphine. En entendant le bruit métallique, il ouvre les yeux, mais elle ne le voit pas. Elle pique dans le flacon, prend une certaine dose de liquide et l’approche du bras de son patient du jour, mais une nouvelle fois il lui attrape violemment le bras. 

Sia : C’est de la morphine … pour soulager la douleur et te ça t’aidera à dormir. Tu peux rester chez moi le temps qu’il faudra. 

Bien que méfiant il la laisse faire. Elle le pique dans le coude et en quelques secondes sa respiration se calme, ses traits se détendent, il vient de s’endormir. 

 

POV SIA  
Heureusement qu’il est sur le canapé, au moins j’ai mon lit pour moi toute seule … Si il y était, j’aurais pas pu le porter et c’est moi qui serait dans le canapé. Donc avec la dose que je lui ai donnée, je suppose qu’il en a pour tout la nuit, on verra bien demain matin si je lui en redonne ou pas. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle se fait à manger et quand elle finit, elle part se coucher. Lui n’a pas bougé, rien, juste un profond sommeil. Elle ne sait pas que ça lui servira plus tard, mais elle le prend en photo avec son téléphone. Avant de se coucher, elle le couvre d’une couverture pour ne pas qu’il est froid dans la nuit (il ne faut pas oublier qu’il est encore torse nu). 

 

POV SIA  
Quand le réveil sonne, il faut se lever, il n’y a pas le choix. Et mon inconnu, … il faut que je lui demande son nom … il faut que j’aille voir si il va bien. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Toujours en silence, elle s’habille rapidement et sort pour rejoindre le salon. Ses yeux papillonnent et son visage a clairement désenflé, rien que ça lui donne le sourire. 

Sia : Je vois que ça va mieux aujourd’hui.  
Genji : … J’ai faim et soif … S’il te plaît…  
Sia : Je t’apporte ça. 

 

POV SIA  
Et poli en plus, il était dans un si mauvais état que si il avait oublié la politesse, je ne lui en voudrais pas, mais apparemment il va beaucoup mieux, ce que je suis fière de moi. 

Genji : Merci mais … je vais devoir y aller.  
Sia : Où ? Sans être indiscrète…  
Genji : Au lycée … Suzuran.  
Sia : Ha oui … ce … lycée. 

J’en ai un très mauvais souvenir mais ce n’est pas grave. Après tout ça explique beaucoup de chose. 

Sia : Attend je vais te chercher quelque chose et tu pourra y aller. 

Je vais dans la salle de bain mais quand je reviens, plus de bel inconnu, la porte d’entrée est entrebâillée et un simple mot trône sur la table « Arigato » (« Merci »).   
Mais … j’y crois pas … Et du coup sa veste que je lui ai lavée cette nuit ? 

 

POV GENJI  
Dommage, elle est bien mignonne, mais j’ai vraiment pas le temps. Merde, j’ai pas de haut, tant pis, j’en taxerais un à Izaki. N’empêche, ça me perturbe sa réaction, d’habitude soit les gens sont horrifiés car ils nous voient comme des délinquants passant notre vie à nous battre, ou, généralement avec les filles, pour des beaux goss calés en baston … mais elle, elle semble déçue. De toute façon je n’ai que très peu de chance de la recroiser alors …

 

POV NORMAL  
Genji arrive au lycée accueillis par certains dont Izaki. 

Izaki : Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil toi ?  
Genji : Je me suis enfui.   
Makise : Je ne te suis pas.   
Genji : Une jolie fille m’a kidnappé hier pour me soigner.  
Makise : T’en a de la chance, c’est pour ça que t’a pas de haut (clin d’œil).  
Genji : Mon T-shirt était foutu et comme je me suis enfui, plus de veste, mais Izaki m’en prêtera, hein ?  
Izaki : Heu oui … Mais y a des fois où je ne te suis pas… moi j’en aurais profiter …  
Genji : C’est pas l’envie qui me manque mais on n’a pas le temps et puis quand j’ai dit que j’étais ici elle à tiré une de ces têtes …  
Izaki : Que veux-tu, elles sont toutes folles de nous.  
Genji : Non, justement … elle était comme déçue…  
Izaki : Bizarre, … mais au pire, … on s’en fout. 

 

POV GENJI  
On est en début d’après-midi et pour l’instant la journée se passe bien, j’ai vaincu une autre classe donc elle se rejoint à mon groupe et d’ici quelques jours nous seront assez nombreux pour engager le combat contre Sereizawa. Après m’être occupé de lui, se sera l tour de Rinda-man et tout le lycée sera à moi. J’aurais fait mieux que mon père. 

 

POV SIA  
Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou pas … On risque de me reconnaître et puis ce n’est pas l’endroit le plus fréquentable … mais aller, il faut bien que je lui rende sa veste. Ma journée à la clinique finie, je rentre chez moi et met la veste dans mon sac à dos. Pour passer inaperçu je dois mettre des vêtements de garçons, mais je n’ai que ces affaires à lui et ils doivent les connaître, on verra bien … ce sera pire si j’y vais en robe donc …  
Je me pare et enfourche ma moto pour rejoindre ce lycée de malheur. 

 

POV GOTA  
Cette moto, je la reconnais, c’est celle de la fille qui a aidé Genji hier… Pas mal, je suppose que c’est sa petite amie … Faut vite que je prévienne Taiga. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle se gare un peu à l’écart du lycée et après avoir enlevé son casque, rabat sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle avance. 

 

POV SIA  
J’ai pas bien le choix pour le retrouver sachant qu’il faut que personne ne découvre qui je suis, il faut que je leur montre la photo que j’ai de lui. Je la prépare comme ça dés que je déverrouille, elle est là. Une fois la veste rendue, je décamperais et je reprends ma petite vie. Fou … Souffle … Souffle. C’est partit, je rentre dans l’arène aux lions. 

 

POV TOKIO  
Je rigole avec Tamao quand un mec que je n’ai jamais vu arrive vers nous. 

Tokio : Et ho … qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu ici…

Il se retourne vers moi et s’approche, il parle pas mais sors un truc de sa poche … un téléphone et me montre une photo de … Genji ??! Bordel, pourquoi il a une photo de Genji dans son téléphone ce type ?

Tokio : Tu le cherches ?

Pas de réponse, mais un hochement de tête. Je me demande bien où j’ai déjà vu ce sweet, il ne m’est pas inconnu…

 

POV GENJI  
Je discute tranquillement avec Izaki quand le silence se fait. Je regarde autour de moi quand je vois Tokio… mais pourquoi il vient ici ? Et un … nouveau qui se dirige vers moi en plus. Je ne la sens pas cette affaire. 

Genji : Oui ?  
Tokio : On te demande.

C’est quoi encore cette embrouille ? On me tend un sac … je le prends, je l’ouvre et sors … ma veste ??

Genji : La fille d’hier … He !!

 

POV SIA  
Grillée, c’est pas grave, je suis le plan, je m’éclipse. Merde, je sens qu’on attrape ma capuche et qu’on me l’enlève. Tout le monde peux voir ma tête, ils vont tous me reconnaître … J’aurais mieux fait de la garder sa veste. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Tous retiennent leur souffle sauf Genji qui ne comprend rien. 

Tamao : Tu sais pourtant que c’est dangereux pour les filles.  
Sia : Je ne te demande rien et surtout pas de me protéger.   
Tokio : Je me disais bien que je le connaissais ce sweet.  
Sia : N’en parle pas ! De toute façon je m’en vais.  
Izaki : Alors c’est elle ta soigneuse Genji, t’a tiré le gros lot mon pote !  
Genji : Oui, c’est elle. Mais comment vous la connaissait ?

Sia soupire, elle ne veut pas en parler.

Tamao : Ce n’est ni plus ni moins que la petite sœur du précédent roi de Suzuran.

Les yeux de Genji s’arrondissent … il a du mal a y croire mais après tout ce n’est pas impossible. 

 

POV GENJI  
Putain je l’aurais pas deviné … Ancien ?

Genji : Pourquoi ancien ? Il a été vaincu ? Il a été diplômé ?  
Tamao : Oui … mais il est mort ce même jour dans un conflit contre Housen. Ils nous ont attaqué ce jour où on ne les attendait pas. On allait gagner, mais Crow (c’était son surnom) est mort et on a perdu … c’était il y a deux ans tu n’étais pas là. 

Ok… faut que j’aille lui parler. Mais … elle est où ? Partie ! J’aurais du m’en douter. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Sia court à travers les couloirs que lui avait tant décris son frère. Elle avait remis sa capuche et vient de sortir. Elle souffle un bon coup et se dirige vers sa moto, mais un petit groupe de lycéens portant un uniforme dans les gris lui bloque le passage, un air mauvais sur le visage. Ils lui enlèvent sa capuche et elle les regarde dans les yeux. 

 

POV SIA  
Housen ! Je les accumule, c’est pas possible. Là, c’est vraiment mauvais. Seule je ne fais absolument pas le poids, mais il faut à tout prix éviter qu’une guerre reprenne entre ces deux lycées. Solution : me soumettre. 

Ryo : Alors comme ça on est revenu ?  
Sia : Je n’ai rein à te dire.  
Gota : Je ne connaissais pas ta famille … mais en plus tu traînes avec Genji Takiya, un des principaux prétendant au titre de roi de Suzuran.   
Sia : Alors c’est comme ça qu’il s’appelle. Encore hier à midi je ne le connaissais pas. 

Alors il est si fort que ça. A tous les coups, il m’attaque pour l’atteindre. De mieux en mieux. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Tous s’amassent autour d’elle de manière à ce qu’elle ne puisse s’échapper. Après avoir eut la peau du grand frère, ils sont bien décidés à s’amuser avec la petite sœur, surtout si ça leur permet d’atteindre Genji Takiya.   
S’avançant et se reculant, la poussant et la tirant, elle perd peu à peu ses repères et pour ne rien arranger, après la perturber physiquement, ils comptent la perturber mentalement. 

Hayato : Pas trop dur de venir dans le lycée de son frère ?  
Rikiya : C’est par peur d’être reconnue que tu te caches ?  
Gota : Tout le monde le connaît, et il a du leur parler de toi…  
Matoba : J’espère qu’il a eut un enterrement digne d’un roi.  
Gota : Tu dois nous en vouloir ? Et pourtant tu ne peux rien contre nous…

 

POV TAMAO  
Actuellement je poursuis Tokio qui poursuit Genji qui poursuit Sia. Je suis étonné de la voir ici, surtout avec la veste de Genji. La bougre elle court vite en plus. Ca y est on est dehors. Ni Tokio ni Genji ni tous ceux qui nous suivent ne bougent. Pourquoi ? Ho … sa … mère. C’est encore pire que ce que je cauchemarderai. La voilà entourée d’Housen. Là c’est mauvais et je ne rigole pas. Ils s’amusent avec elle, mais elle à l’air de résister. Elle connaît les enjeux mais ces bâtards sont forts à ce jeu là. Malheureusement plus qu’elle. Notre seule chance est d’intervenir pacifiquement. Je m’avance rapidement rejoins par Genji, derrière, tous les autres commencent à s’échauffer, ça part mal. Et Genji n’est pas mieux qu’eux a mon avis. 

 

POV GENJI  
Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? Et juste devant notre lycée en plus. Sia tient bon. Tu m’as aidé, je vais te rendre la pareille. Même si ce n’avait pas été toi je l’aurais fait, parce que c’est Housen, mais puisque c’est toi encore plus. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Sia sent qu’elle commence à être à bout, à atteindre ses limites. Ils savent où frapper pour que ça fasse mal et le font a merveille. Mais elle peut voir que des lycéens de Suzuran et pas des moindres arrivent. Le dénouement, qu’il soit bon ou mauvais était proche. 

Matoba : Tu aimerais bien te venger ? Mais tu es impuissante, voilà ce que tu es !!  
Rikiya : Tiens, tes amis viennent à ta rescousse.   
Sia : Je ne les connais que de vu. Laissez moi tranquille !  
Gota : Que c’est dommage que le grand frère ne lui ait pas appris à se défendre. Quel con !  
Sia : Il ne t’a pas attendu pour le faire. 

 

POV SIA  
Là je crois bien que c’est cuit, je suis dans une rage noire. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Mon frère, c’est toute ma vie … je suis désolé grand frère mais je ne peux pas supporter ça très longtemps et là le crédit est épuisé. Ils ne t’ont pas assez faire de mal en te tuant ils en rajoutent encore. Si tu étais là … tu leur foutrais une dérouillée a toi tout seul. On rentrerait à la maison, je t’engeulerai, je te soignerai, je te prendrai dans mes bras et te disant que je t’aime et que je suis fière de toi. Mais tu n’es plus là et je suis toute seule.   
Matoba : J’attends de voir.

Sia : Tu es sur ? Je considère que c’est toi qui romps le pacte de non-agression.  
Matoba : Que se soit toi ou moi, rien ne change.  
Sia : Biensur que si. Mais puisque je vais rentrer en scène, laisse moi poser quelque chose. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Là je m’arrête, de même que Genji. Ils viennent de s’écarter d’elle et elle se dirige vers sa moto. Ce n’est pas normal. 

Tamao : Tiens-toi prêt, ce n’est absolument pas normal.   
Genji : Et le pacte de non-agression.  
Tamao : Si ils attaquent il ne tient plus et on rentre dans la danse, mais si c’est un un contre un on ne peux rien faire. 

Je la vois … elle est malade, il fait frais et elle enlève son sweet, le pose et pire encore elle repart vers eux. Elle est décidée à se battre, la guerre recommence. 

Matoba : On a peur que le sweet de grand frère prenne trop la poussière ?  
Sia : Non, juste que je n’ai pas peur de me salir les mains.  
Ryo : Que tous les autres se reculent, je sens qu’ils vont bien s’amuser. Si ils se battent Suzuran ne restera pas de marbre et protégera sa princesse. On ne vient pas pour un combat général, juste tâter le terrain avec cette demoiselle. 

 

POV GENJI  
Mais elle est folle, ou juste suicidaire ? Ce n’est pas n’importe qui qu’elle à en face d’elle. Là, faut intervenir. Je commence à avancer quand Tamao me retient. 

Tamao : C’est son combat, on ne peut pas intervenir, je te l’ai déjà dit.   
Genji : Mais tu es fou, on ne va pas la laisser seule avec ce qu’il y a en face.   
Tamao : Elle sait ce qu’elle fait, enfin j’espère. Je connaissais bien son grand frère, il a du la former.   
Genji : Même si c’est le cas elle ne fais pas le poids contre cette brute d’Housen.   
Tamao : Son grand frère ne payait pas de mine pourtant même Rinda-man n’a rien pu faire contre lui. Regarde, tu pourrais même être surpris. Mais si l’amoureux transit a peur pour une jolie demoiselle en détresse alors on se rapproche.   
Genji : Arrête tes conneries. 

Et c’est ainsi que ce con et moi nous approchons, de même que les troupes derrière nous. Ceux d’Housen qui ne participent pas au combat s’écartent, nous gardant à l’œil. J’espère qu’il leur reste ce principe de ne pas intervenir dans un un contre un. Mais comme on ne sait jamais avec ces pourritures, je préfère avancer, c’est tout. 

 

POV SIA  
J’ai au moins la chance de ne pas tomber sur le chef de la bande. Je ne suis pas championne du monde non plus. Maintenant que tout le monde est en place … je vais le battre, le ridiculiser, pour toi grand frère. 

Matoba : Comme tu es une fille j’irais doucement … je ne voudrais pas abîmer ce joli petit minois avec lequel je m’amuserais bien a autre chose.   
Sia : Ne te retiens surtout pas. Je suis un adversaire comme un autre, si pas pire. Sache que moi je ne les retiendrai pas.

Je me mets en garde, oubliant tout ce qu’il y a autour de moi pour me focaliser sur mon adversaire, ses mouvements, ses expressions, ses attaques. Grâce à ses premiers mouvements, je remarque rapidement son point fort et son point faible. Il met une puissance impressionnante dans chaque coup mais il est lent et imprécis. Ma petite taille et ma vitesse contre donc sa force, une très bonne opération pour moi. 

 

POV TAMAO  
C’est bien ce que je disais, elle sait se battre. Elle analyse son adversaire, comme son frère. Et je dois même avouer qu’elle m’impressionne car pour l’instant elle n’a porté aucun coup, mais a évité tous ceux de son adversaire. Il se fatigue très vite alors qu’elle pas du tout . 

 

POV SIA  
Pour l’instant tout marche comme sur des roulettes, j’attends juste la bonne ouverture pour attaquer. Dans son regard je lis qu’il a compris que se sera un combat difficile pour lui. 

Matoba : Tu ne gagneras jamais un sans attaquer.  
Sia : C’est pourtant bien parti.   
Matoba : Alors je vais te donner une raison d’attaquer

Je le sens très mal.

Matoba : J’ai été présent lors de l’attaque d’il y a deux ans et tu sais la dernière chose qu’il a dit ? « Je t’aime Sia, désolé ».

Là c’est trop, tant pis pour les risques. J’en ai marre, je vais faire comme bon me semble, comme si rien n’était en jeux.   
J’esquive un dernier camp et lui assène un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire (qui a dit que la gymnastique ne servait a rien).

Matoba : Je me disais bien que se serait lui ton seul point faible.   
Sia : Ne parle pas de lui. 

Je continue à esquiver en me rappelant ce qu’il me disait « Garde ton sang froid. Tu es bien trop impulsive, ça te perdra un jour ».

Matoba : Et le pire c’est qu’il aurait très bien pu survivre, … c’est lui que s’est sacrifié.  
Sia : N’importe quoi !!  
Matoba : On a dit a ton frère que si il ne se sacrifiait pas et que son lycée gagnait, c’est nous qui tu tuerions. Son lycée, c’était toute sa vie, mais tu représentais encore plus pour lui.   
Alors c’était eux qu’il y avait près de la maison. Merde ! Merde !! Merde !!!

 

POV GENJI  
Je ne sais pas ce qu’il passe, avant elle esquivait tout les coups, mais ils ont commencés à parler et depuis elle attaque mais en prenant des risques. Avec Tamao on se rapproche encore un eu. Et maintenant elle se met à crier. 

Genji : Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?   
Tamao : Je ne sais pas mais on intervient pas.   
Genji : Ca me rend malade.  
Tamao : Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir… Mais là on joue sérieux et très gros, ce n’est pas le moment de déconner. 

Et la c’est le drame. Elle vient de lui décrocher un magnifique coup de poing dans le ventre, dans le foie, il est plié en deux, c’est elle qui le tient debout. Elle le lâche et il tombe. Elle cour vers sa moto, enfile son sweet et son casque. Non de dieu, elle ne va pas le faire ? Elle fonce sur Matoba encore à terre. Il la voit arriver mais ne peut rien faire. Ceux d’Housen deviennent comme des fous, partagés entre l’idée d’aider leur pote et la peur de se retrouver sous la moto. Finalement ils abandonnent, mais pas elle, elle accélère et reste toujours dans la même trajectoire. Au dernier moment et grâce à ses bras, elle saute avec sa moto au dessus du corps de Matoba. 

Sia : Se serait trop facile de te tuer maintenant, mais Narumi, écoute moi bien. Je me vengerais et ça va faire mal.   
Matoba : Mais tu es malade ?!  
Sia : Tu en redemandes ?

Aucun ne répond et je les comprends, elle fait vraiment peur pour une fille. Elle mise gros et se fiche de qui elle a en face d’elle. Un peu suicidaire, mais je l’aime de mieux en mieux. 

 

POV SIA  
Je ne suis absolument pas calmée. J’ai une furieuse envie de me battre et de casser la gueule à d’autres. Je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l’ai pas encore tué. Après tout, se serait un juste retour de choses. Il faut que j’aille me défouler, c’est impératif ! Je regarde une dernière fois mes adversaires et démarre en trombes pour partir le plus rapidement possible d’ici. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Quelques secondes après être partie, Ryo aide Matoba à se relever.

Ryo : On se reverra Suzuran.   
Genji : On vous attend !

Le soutenant comme ils le peuvent, ils partent. Genji soupire, il ne sait pas dire si ça s’est bien passé ou pas.

Genji : On risque d’être attaqué ?  
Tamao : Certainement. Et au moment où on ne s’y attendra pas.   
Genji : Il faut unifier Suzuran avant, mais j’ai bien peur qu’on y arrive pas car jamais tu ne me laisseras ta part du lycée, et un grand combat n’est même pas envisageable avec Housen en embuscade.   
Tamao : J’ai bien peur que non.   
Genji : Alors que dirais-tu d’une alliance le temps d’écraser Housen ?  
Tamao : Je pense que c’est la meilleure des solutions.   
Genji : On va vite informer les autres, j’ai des choses à faire après. 

Tamao rigole car il a très bien compris ce que Genji irait faire plus tard, mais il fallait d’abord être sérieux.   
Ils entrent dans la grande cour où tous s’étaient déjà réunis. On apporte à Genji un mégaphone, tous écoutent attentivement. 

Genji : Je pense que tout le monde est au courant qu’une guerre contre Housen se prépare … Avec Sereizawa, et donc nos groupes respectifs nous avons créer une alliance pour vaincre cette menace. Si, on ne sait pas, … je ne suis pas là et qu’Housen se pointe, tout le monde sous les ordres de Sereizawa, pareil pour toi Izaki. 

Tamao reprit le mégaphone.

Tamao : De même pour moi, si je ne suis pas là, vous écoutez tous Takiya … et Tokaji ne cherche pas des nouilles à Izaki. 

Quelques sourires fleurissent sur les visages de certains, mais la plus part des visages restent fermés car l’instant est grave. Beaucoup ont encore en mémoire les conséquences de la dernière guerre. 

Genji : Je te laisse, j’y vais…  
Tamao : Je te conseil d’y aller en douceur et de toujours garder ta garde, elle est du genre fort caractère et bagarreuse.   
Genji : Je m’en souviendrai…

 

POV GENJI  
Il se fout encore de ma gueule. Je lui rendrai une prochaine fois. Bref, heureusement que ce matin j’ai fait attention à la route que je prenais, donc, en courant j’en ai pour environ un quart d’heure. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Après donc quinze minutes de course et une minute de reprise de souffle, Genji est devant la maison de Sia. Même pas besoins de toquer puisque la porte est grande ouverte. 

 

POV GENJI  
J’ai oublié de dire imprudente, je rentre, mais moi je referme. J’entends des bruits sourds, comme des coups. Pourvus que se ne soit pas ce ne soit pas Housen qui soit arrivé avant moi. Je suis les sons, m’engouffrant toujours plus profond dans la maison. Au fur et à mesure que j’avance, je trouve des pièces de sports, de combats, une partie donc réservé à ça, et là tout s’éclair. Elle est juste entrain de s’entraîner ou de se défouler dans une de celle-ci, il n’y a plus qu’a trouvé la bonne. Seulement quand j’arrive dedans …

Genji : Mais arrête, tu vas te casser quelque chose !

Elle a les mains en sang, et là elle donne une série de kick (je n’aimerai pas être le sac) mais ses tibias sont déjà bleus et enflés. Elle va finir par se les casser avec la force qu’elle y met. Tamao avait raison, ne pas la sous-estimer. 

 

POV NORMAL  
En entendant qu’on l’appelle, elle se retourne et est intérieurement est contente de voir que c’est lui et pas Housen, mais puisqu’il est là, elle va en profiter. 

Sia : Défend toi !  
Genji : Quoi ? Mais …

Il n’a pas le temps de répondre qu’elle se jette sur lui. Il ne veut en aucun cas lui faire mal, donc il se contente d’esquiver et de parader, mais contrairement à ce qu’il croit elle ne se fatigue pas et ne se soucis pas des blessures de son corps. Il faut que se soit donc lui qui l’arrête. Mais pour changer ses habitudes, là il va devoir le faire en douceur. Il attrape sa jambe et la fait doucement chuté à terre. Il s’abaisse lui aussi et l’emprisonne dans ses bras. Il la tient fermement pour ne pas qu’elle se dégage mais pour ne pas lui faire mal non plus. 

Sia : Ils n’avaient pas le droit !! Ce ne sont que des lâches. Et pourquoi il a accepté ? Il savait que je savais me défendre !  
Genji : Je ne comprends pas.

Même si c’est dur, il faut qu’il sache pour ne pas faire de boulette et tout simplement savoir la véritable histoire. 

Sia : Ce fameux jour Housen a menacé mon frère, soit il perdait et mourrait, soit c’était moi qu’il assassiné. C’est pour ça qu’il s’est sacrifié !!  
Genji : On leur fera payer. Tout Suzuran s’est unis malgré les groupes pour faire face à ce danger.   
Sia : Non, Suzuran est trop droit pour ça. Housen ne recule devant rien, c’est ça leur force, ils n’ont aucune morale, et je refuse que Suzuran prenne ce chemin, même si c’est uniquement pour ce combat.   
Genji : On les battra à la loyale. Je te le promets !  
Sia : Ne me promet rien, ne t’engage pas pour quelque chose d’impossible.   
Genji : Tu as si peu confiance en ce lycée, ç’en est presque vexant. Fais nous confiance, je te l’ai promis et je tiendrai parole.   
Sia : Si tu savais comme je leur en veux, sa défaite ne leur suffisait pas, il a fallu qu’ils lui prennent sa vie.   
Genji : Je leur ferai payer moi-même. Mais d’abord il faut te soigner. Non, mais dans quel état tu t’es mise ?  
Sia : Et j’aurais pu faire bien pire, j’ai déjà fait bien pire.   
Genji : Je n’en doute pas, mais c’est quand même bien assez. Direction la salle de bain. 

 

POV GENJI  
Comme j’ai la rage. Mais en même temps j’admire le courage de Crow. Bref, je le fais ou pas ? Ho et puis tant pis ! Elle s’est fait bien assez mal, je eux faire ça pour elle. Je me relève et avant qu’elle ne le fasse, je la soulève et la porte. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et je lui souris et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Alors soit je suis plus musclé que je le crois, soit elle est vraiment légère. Je penche plus pour la deuxième hypothèse. Je la pose sur le bord de la baignoire et pendant une bonne demi-heure je fais exactement ce qu’elle me dit. Au moins maintenant je sais a peu près soigner quelqu’un. Donc au bout de cette demi-heure je la porte jusqu’au canapé qui était ma couchette hier soir. Pendant la soirée, je discute un peu avec Izaki et Makise, mais pas grand-chose. Le reste du temps, on discute, parce qu’elle le veux, du lycée avant et donc, inévitablement de son frère. J’apprécie cette fille car elle me comprend, enfin nous comprends, nous, lycéens de Suzuran, c’est très appréciable.

 

POV SIA  
J’ai rarement vécu une journée si riche en émotions. Joie de voir que mon inconnu va bien, stresse quand on me reconnaît au lycée, colère puis tristesse pour la vérité sur mon frère, un ressentiment de vengeance vain ensuite, soulagement quand Genji est venu (je sais que je me fais du mal, mais je n’arrive pas à arrêter, une autre forme de scarification en somme). J’ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui arrive … tant de choses en si peu de temps. Mais j’ai bon espoir que bientôt tout sera finis, je ne changerais pas de ville une deuxième fois, je ne fuis plus, j’affronte mes peurs, je savoure ma future vengeance et après tout sera réellement finit. 

 

POV GENJI  
J’ai l’impression de ressembler à un couple, avec Sia. Je la tiens toujours dans mes bras, mais on est installé dans son lit. On commence à s’endormir mais je sens une petite main se poser sur mon ventre et faire le tour de mes abdos. Je tourne la tête mais je vois qu’elle a les yeux bien fermés et baragouine ça.

Sia : Crow, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Je la réveil ou pas ? Non ! En plus elle sourit, elle doit rêver, ou alors elle faisait ça avec son grand frère. Je la serre un peu plus fort et pose mes lèvres son front, comme l’aurait fait un grand frère. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Deux semaines se sont passées depuis ce combat, Sia et Genji ne se sont pas revus, mais échangent quelques textos. A Suzuran battent leurs pleins les préparatifs pour la guerre, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Sia de son côté avance aussi. Après les cours de médecine, musculation, car elle sait que c’est aussi un de ces points faibles. Elle prend doucement du volume, mais rien d’extraordinaire, ça ne saute pas aux yeux.   
Elle rentre et se change pour faire du sport, mais on frappe à sa porte. 

Sia : Ce n’est pas possible de faire du sport tranquille ?

 

POV SIA  
Je regarde par le judas de la porte et vois … Izaki ??! Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

Sia : Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
Izaki : On a attaqué par Housen. Pleins sont blessés, c’est Genji qui m’as dit de te faire venir.   
Sia : Heu … ok … t’es a pied ?  
Izaki : Oui …  
Sia : Attend moi, je prend deux trucs et on y va.   
Izaki : Merci. 

Je prend une petite veste de sport, dans un sac je fourre des pansements, des bandages, du strappe, morphine, seringues (j’en aurais pas assez, mais au moins je commence de suite), et enfin deux casques. 

Sia : Tiens, met le, on y sera plus vite. 

 

POV IZAKI  
Je la reconnais bien, elle agit, elle ne pose pas de question. Bref, je met mon casque et monte derrière elle. Tokio nous attend devant le lycée. 

Tokio : Bravo Izaki. Sia on a vraiment besoins de toi.   
Sia : J’ai compris, j’arrive. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle court accompagné par les deux garçons et arrive dans la cour centrale. Elle soupire devant l’ampleur de sa tâche. C’est sur qu’elle n’y arrivera pas toute seule, ni avec ce qu’elle à apporté.

Sia : Bon, vous êtes sous mes ordres, je dis vous faites, et pas de contestations possible. 

 

POV SIA  
Procédons par ordre, trente blessés et vingt en état de marche. J’en montre dix.

Sia : Vous, vous vous répartissez sur toutes les pharmacies, les petites et grandes surfaces, vous achetez alcool à 90°, strappe, cotons, anti-douleur, fil et aiguille de pharmacie. Achetez en quantité raisonnable pour ne pas faire louche. Immédiatement. 

Certains soupirs, mais tous s’exécutent. Y a pas à dire, j’aime avoir le pouvoir.

Sia : Maintenant … Tokio, tu va aux cuisines, et tu fais le plus de glaçons possible, ramène aussi des torchons.   
Tokio : Tout de suite.   
Sia : Très bien … Izaki, tu vas à l’école d’infirmière, tu demandes Shana et Lize de seconde année. Elle sauront se tenir et me doivent une faveur. 

Il lève les yeux au ciel et part … J’ai oublié qu’il déteste qu’on lui donne des ordres. Après tout c’est lui qui est venu me chercher. 

Sia : Maintenant ceux qui ne peuvent rien faire sauf marcher, vous allez vous asseoir sur les chaises du self, ceux qui ne peuvent pas marcher, faites vous aider par ceux qui peuvent. Pour ceux qui ont un problème au ventre, faites vous allonger sur les tables, pour moins souffrir durant le trajet serrer vos bras autour de vous façon momie. 

Tout le monde bouge et les choses avancent, ça part bien. J’aide à transporter et donne des conseils à d’autres. C’est là qu’on voit qu’on ne fera pas de ce lycée un lycée de médecin. Ils n’ont absolument pas le sens logique et pratique, c’est désespérant, bien content que certains soient pas douillés parce que les porteurs ne font généralement pas dans la délicatesse.   
Au bout de dix minutes, tous sont installés, beaucoup n’ont que simples blessures, mais certains sont dans des états plus graves, comme Genji, mais lui refuse toute aide. Quelle tête de mule. Pour l’instant, j’ai d’autre chose à faire. Tokio arrive avec des torchons pleins de glaçons, je les répartis en beaucoup, pour éviter les enflures mais il repart illico pour en refaire.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, c’est Izaki qui arrive avec deux jeunes filles un peu plus jeunes que lui. 

Sia : Les filles, pas de questions, on attend le matériel et on soigne. Shana tu t’occupes de désinfecter, de nettoyer et Lize tu t’occupes de strapper. Et moi du reste, Shana, si c’est trop profond, tu laisses, je suture.   
Lize et Shana : Bien chef.   
Sia : C’est partit. 

Au début, je m’assure qu’elles ont le matériel et qu’elles fassent bien, que personne ne se plaint, de ce côté-là, ça roule. Maintenant moi, qu’est-ce que j’ai ? Au menu : coupures profondes, nez cassé, côtes brisés ou déplacés. Merde, il va me falloir bien plus de morphine. 

Sia : Lize !!  
Lize : Oui ?  
Sia : Va à la pharmacie, achète de la morphine, montre ta carte d’étudiante, ça suffira.   
Lize : Tout de suite. 

 

POV IZAKI  
Elle dirige d’une main de fer, j’ai l’impression de voir mon frère. Mais une personne m’inquiète. Genji refuse qu’on le soigne, il s’en veut qu’on ne les ait pas battus. Je sais qu’il est tête de mule, mais là, c’est de la fierté mal placée. 

 

POV SIA  
Maintenant qu’elle est partie voilà les autres qui arrivent avec de pleins sacs de matériel, ils en ont rapporté bien assez.

Sia : Très bien, il y en aura assez, Shana viens prendre ce que tu as besoin. 

Elle prend et repart à sa tâche. Je me place derrière elle et strappe après qu’elle ait nettoyé. Au fur et à mesure que les têtes m’apparaissent, je reconnais les personnes. Elles ont un peu changer, mais pas tant que ça.   
Certains me disent merci, d’autres n’osent même pas me regarder. Je ne m’en formalise pas, j’ai beaucoup trop de travail pour avoir le temps de penser à ce genre de détails. 

Izaki : Lize est revenue Sia, … tu veux bien venir s’il te plaît. C’est assez urgent. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ? Il n’est à peine qu’égratigner. Mais sil il dit que c’est urgent je le crois, en plus Lize est revenu donc elle reprend sa place.   
Je le suis au bout de la salle et voit Genji. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois que les mêmes blessures que la dernières fois se sont rouvertes et qu’il à du mal à respirer. J’ai bien compris qu’il n’est pas du genre à se ménager et q’il prend sur lui la responsabilité de la défaite. 

Sia : Genji, je vais m’occuper de toi…  
Genji : Laisse, il y en a de plus blessés que moi…  
Sia : Non, mais si tu y tiens tant … met juste des glaçons sur ton visage. 

 

POZ IZAKI  
Elle lui donne une poche de glace mais hésite à partir. A tous les coups, elle l’aime bien et son côté médecin la pousse à ne pas le laisser. Je pose ma main dans son dos et la pousse légèrement pour l’inciter à avancer mais la voix dure et sèche de Genji me rappelle à l’ordre. 

Genji : Ne la touche pas.   
Izaki : D’accord.

Lui aussi en pince pour elle. Comme ça on est bien barré. Je la lâche et commence à partir. Elle le regarde puis me suis. 

Sia : Désolé.  
Izaki : C’est bien, je commence à m’habituer à ce caractère. Faudra que tu fasses attention, il n’hésitera pas à tuer n’importe qui posera la main sur toi.   
Sia : Ce ne va pas être simple, j’apprécie trop ma liberté, et je ne suis pas du genre à me plier au autres.   
Izaki : Après ça faut voir avec lui.

 

POV SIA  
Pour l’instant je m’occupe de ceux qu’il faut recoudre. Un peu de morphine pour endormir localement et c’est partit. Généralement ils ne sentent même pas. Une fois que j’ai finit avec un, Lize vient mettre un pansement sur la blessure refermée.  
Une fois toutes les plaies refermées, j’appelle mes deux suppléantes. 

Sia : Shana, Lize, venez !  
Shana : Oui ?  
Sia : Vous avez finit, je vous remercie de votre aide, nous sommes quittes désormais. Evidemment, pas un mot sur ce q’il vient de se passer.   
Lize : Motus et bouche cousue. Je ne sais pas Shana, mais moi n’hésite pas à me rappeler si ça se représente.   
Et elles partent en me faisant un petit clin d’œil. Tu parles qu’elles veulent revenir, c’est surtout pour les revoir, eux ! Bref, maintenant il reste le plus compliqué, les réductions de fractures.   
Sia : Izaki, je vais peut être avoir besoin de ton aide, je passe à la réduction des fractures, tu veux bien me préparer la morphine et les seringues. 

Il le fait sans broncher, je pique le lycéen en face de moi. Lui, c’est son nez, il s’en sort parce que le nez ça peut être grave. Quand il est assez chouté, je pose mes mains sur son nez et d’un geste sec et précis je le replace, dans un craquement glauque suivit d’un petit cri. Sous la douleur il commence à gigoter, mais Izaki le bloque le temps qu’il se calme. Je dirais même jusqu'à ce qu’il s’endorme d’un coup.

Sia : Bon timing ! Nickel Izaki.  
Izaki : La suite.

 

POV IZAKI  
On répète sur un ou deux autres et après on corse l’affaire, c’est une épaule déboîtée, là, pas d’anesthésique. Je place une bouteille sous son bras et Sia tire sur l’épaule (guidée par la bouteille) et elle se remet en place. Là il douille. Je le calme comme je le peux, Tokio, sortit d’on ne sait où lui tend un anti-douleur et un peu d’eau. Le tout fait lentement effet, mais ça marche. On ne s’arrête pas dans une si bonne lancée, maintenant les côtes. 

Sia : Bon … hm … là elles sont justes déplacées d’un côté.

Elle le fait s’allonger sur l’autre.

Sia : Izaki, pose tes mains là ! … voilà et maintenant appuis !

C’est fou ce que c’est impressionnant de sentir les os bouger sous ses mains, c’est totalement différent de quand on porte un coup.   
A son signal je m’arrête et le pauvre blessé respire. Et comme une machine bien rouée, Sia tâte pour voir si tout est bien remit en place puis Tokio avance et un anti-douleur et de l’eau. 

 

POV TOKIO  
C’est étonnant comme elle est efficace. C’est elle qui mène la barque toute seule. Elle délègue avec logique, gradue, classe l’ordre des tâches. Surtout maintenant, remettre des os en place est quelque chose (je pensais) de quasi impossible à réaliser, pourtant elle réussit à le faire faire à Izaki ou seule. Mais là il reste un patient et pas des moindres : Genji. 

Izaki : On te laisse t(occuper de lui. Tu vas y arriver seule ?  
Sia : Oui, merci de votre aide.  
Izaki : Tu parles, merci de la tienne.  
Tokio : On ne l’aide pas pour le dernier ?  
Izaki : Il vaut mieux que non, je vais t’expliquer. 

 

POV NORMAL  
C’est comme ça que Sia et les deux garçons partent chacun de leur côté. 

 

POV IZAKI  
Izaki : Pour faire simple, Genji apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup, Sia. Tout à l’heure, j’ai juste posé ma main dans le dos de cette fille et j’ai cru qu’il allait me sauter dessus.   
Tokio : Alors comme ça il s’est attaché à une fille ?  
Izaki : Et elle aussi l’aime bien, mais le fait étant qu’il est extrêmement possessif et jaloux, donc on a tous intérêt a faire gaffe.  
Tokio : Ca risque de coincer, elle est plutôt du genre rebelle.  
Izaki : On va avoir droit à une relation explosive, c’est moi qui te le dis.

 

POV SIA  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’appréhende un peu. En plus, lui, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de le voir et de le faire souffrir. 

Sia : C’est bon Genji ?  
Genji : Tu peux venir, seule …  
Sia : Je le suis, allonge toi. 

Rien que pour faire ce geste simple, il grimace, ça me fait mal au cœur. Comme personnes ne s’est occupé de lui (ni Lize, ni Shana), il faut donc que je m’occupe de ses petites plaies… Il ne dit rien, mais me regarde dans les yeux. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je crains, mais je n’arrive pas à soutenir son regard, à lui. Ce qui n’est pas bien grave car il vaut mieux que je regarde ce que je fais. Son visage et ses mains faites, je dois m’affairer maintenant au plus grave. 

Sia : Enlève ton T-shirt.

 

POV NORMAL  
San qu’elle ne s’en rende compte (ce qui n’est pas forcément plus mal, au contraire), tout ceux qui ne dorment pas regardent dans la direction de Sia et Genji. De même le silence s’est fait (elle n’a pas remarqué non plus).

 

POV SIA  
Mon dieu, c’est encore pire que la dernière fois. Il y a des fois où il devrait arrêter un combat pour ne pas toujours finir dans cet état. 

Sia : Tu es cruel de me donner autant de travail.  
Genji : C’est pour toi et ta promesse que je n’abandonne pas.   
Sia : Je t’ai déjà dit qu’il n’y a pas de promesse qui tienne … j’obtiendrai ma vengeance, et j’accepte ton aide. Mais je refuse de te voir te mettre dans un état pareil pour ça … pour moi …  
Genji : Que tu le veuille ou non, je tiendrai ma parole.  
Sia : Ce qui ne change pas le fait que je vais devoir arranger tes côtes, dit moi si ça te fait mal. 

Je touche plusieurs endroits qui doivent le faire souffrir le martyre, mais il ne dit rien, je m’en doutais. 

Sia : Je pique et ensuite je réduis. Tu est dans un état plus sérieux que les autres.   
Genji : Certainement pas, mais je veux sentir.  
Sia : Ils t’ont vraiment cogné la tête trop fort. Ca va faire mal !  
Genji : Peu importe.  
Sia : Non, je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
Genji : Ca me touche, mais j’y tiens vraiment. Prend ça comme une demande personnelle.   
Sia : Est-ce que tu vis seul ?  
Genji : C’est quoi cette question ?  
Sia : Ne cherche pas à comprendre mais répond.  
Genji : Oui je vis seul.  
Sia : Alors si je le fais, sans te chouter, tu viens chez moi cette nuit. Je veux surveiller que ton état n’empire pas, car c’est sérieux.   
Genji : Si tu veux.  
Sia : Donc tu es bien sur ? Ca fait vraiment mal !  
Genji : Oui !

 

POV TAMAO  
(Fait partit des blessés légers) J’ai trouvé un fou pire que moi. Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il est sado, c’est clair maintenant. Bref, comme tous les autres, j’ai le regard braqué sur ce qu’il se passe. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle nous fait là… ?  
Elle monte sur la table et s’asseoit à califourchon sur le bas ventre de Genji. Est-ce qu’elle est au courant qu’elle est entourée d’une bande de lycéens pervers (aggravé par le fait que se soit une école uniquement pour garçons) qui la regardent.

 

POV SIA  
Je me demande ce que Genji est entrain de penser. Respire … bon, sachant qu’il est blessé des deux côtés, je ne peux pas faire comme avant avec Izaki. Prenant en compte le fait qu’il soit à vif, que je suis seule et mal équipé, je fais comme je peux. 

 

POV GENJI  
Hou là mon dieu, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle me fait ? C’est peut être un peu beaucoup téméraire là … Laisse couler, dans dix secondes tu n’y penseras plus … malheureusement. 

 

POV SIA  
Il faut que tu fasses sans compassion, pour que ça aille plus vite. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté et j’appuis de toute ma force. Je sens et je l’entends, ça craque. Le pire c’est que lui ne m’aide pas en criant de la sorte. Je l’ai prévenu. Je relâche la pression, pose mes mains un peu à côté et recommence (de même que les hurlements et les craquements).

 

POV TAMAO  
Je me suis mit à côté de Tokio.

Tokio : Tu es sur qu’elle n’est pas entrain de le tuer plutôt ?  
Tamao : Elle sait ce qu’elle fait … et puis, c’est lui qui n’ pas voulu de morphine. 

Pour moi, le pire ce ne sont pas les cris, mais les craquements. J’ai l’impression que c’est de la torture et qu’elle lui brise une par une les côtes, bien que je sache que c’est l’inverse qu’il se produit.

 

POV SIA  
Après quatre fois, j’ai enfin finit, je m’enlève de sur lui, il respire encore plus difficilement. C’est normal, il en a encore pour quelques minutes. Je suppose qu’il ne veut toujours pas d’anti-douleur, mais je vais le calmer avec du froid quand même.

 

POV NORMAL  
Sia : Laisse ça sur ton ventre. Bouge pas, je reviens.   
Elle le quitte et va se mettre en plein milieu de la pièce.  
Sia : Petite info, pas la peine d’avoir peur de moi, je ne vais pas vous frapper et pour Crow … c’est à Housen que j’en veux. Sinon pour ceux qui ont juste du strappe, vous désinfectez quotidiennement mais vous ne touchez pas au strappe. Dans deux jours vous pourrez les enlever et en remettre au besoin. Pour ceux qui ont des points de sutures, vous désinfectez deux à trois fois par jour pendant une semaine et gardez bien entièrement, je dis bien entièrement, la plaie couverte, les points s’en iront tous seuls. Epaule, nez et côtes remisent en place, vous faite le moins d’efforts possibles et si ça ne dégonfle pas au bout de trois jours, allez à l’hôpital. Pour tout le monde, pas de combat mais du repos pendant quatre à cinq jours. Maintenant faite ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis plus responsable de vous.

 

POV SIA  
Tous se lèvent et sortent en me disant merci. Plus brinquebalant qu’autre chose, tous rentrent chez eux. Maintenant à moi de m’occuper de Genji. Il doit à tout pris éviter de marcher … Ho … au pire le lycée n’est plus à ça près.

Sia : Genji, ne bouge pas, je reviens … J’ai vraiment pas l’impression de me répéter.  
Genji : Où tu veux que j’aille ?  
Sia : Tu serais capable de venir avec moi.

Je sors dehors et récupère ma moto, mon casque et le casque qu’Izaki avait posé. Je le met sous mon bras et rentre dans le lycée à moto. Ca tombe bien qu’il n’y ait pas d’escaliers pour rejoindre le self. En quelques secondes j’y suis, il est étonné au début puis après sourit.

Genji : Je t’aime bien toi, t’es complètement barré !  
Sia : En parlant de ça, je peux savoir le pourquoi du comment tu interdits aux autres de me toucher ?  
Genji : Je ne veux pas, c’est tout.  
Sia : Je t’aime bien tu sais, mais je ne suis pas un objet, et je ne suis pas le genre à faire ce qu’on me dit.  
Genji : Est-ce que tu aimerais me voir touché par d’autres fille ?  
Sia : Non, mais je n’ai aucun droit, il a juste posé sa main dans mon dos, rien de plus.   
Genji : Ben je ne suis pas comme toi. Viens là !

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il me veut, mais je calle ma moto et me rapproche. Il me tend sa main, bandée, je pose ma main dans la sienne et il me tire. C’est impressionnant la force qu’il a encore et je me retrouve dans ses bras.

Genji : Je veux que tu ne sois qu’à moi…  
Sia : La douleur te perturbe…

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais même pas si il est sérieux.

 

POV GENJI  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il me prend, mais c’est ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit avec d’autres mecs. Je pose doucement mon front sur le sien. Je sens ses mouvements, sa respiration, sa chaleur. Je n’ai jamais ressentit ça.

Genji : Non, la douleur n’y est pour rien. C’est juste toi et moi.  
Sia : C’est une pente dangereuse dans laquelle tu t’avances.   
Genji : Je ne sais pas … mais dit moi ce que toi tu penses.  
Sia : Tout est vraiment confus … mais je ne suis pas contre. C’est dangereux comme situation, surtout avec Housen qui m’en veux et qui veut vous détruire.  
Genji : On s’en fou d’eux.  
Sia : Ne dis pas ça, parce que si ils me menacent et qu’ils sont dans la capacité de l’exécuter, alors Suzuran perdra une autre fois.   
Genji : On te cachera !  
Sia : Il en est hors de question, j’ai une vengeance, plus que tout le monde à faire contre Housen. Et je sais me battre, peut être pas comme toi ou Tamao, mais je sais me défendre.  
Genji : Ne te sous-estime pas non plus.   
Sia : Mais je reste une fille, et plus faible.  
Genji : Tu es bien plus forte que beaucoup de garçons.  
Sia : Vous avez des armes contre lesquels je ne eux pas me battre, mais ne t’inquiète pas, il payeront quand même.  
Genji : Alors on fait quoi ? Maintenant ?  
Sia : On ne fait rien, pas se soir. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que toi aussi, parce que malgré tout je sais que tu n’es pas totalement toi-même et on en discutera demain ou après.   
Genji : Si c’est ce que tu veux.  
Sia : Merci, aller, assez parlé, on rentre à la maison.

Elle m’aide à me lever et m’installe derrière elle. J’ai l’impression de revenir le jour où je l’ai rencontrée, sauf que cette fois, je compte bien en profiter ? Je me colle bien et la serre sans pour autant la gêner dans sa conduite. Se serait le comble d’avoir un accident.

 

POV SIA  
Ca n’aurait pas été lui, et pas dans cet état, je le repousserais (un peu), mais les choses sont ce qu’elles sont et une fois de plus c’est à moi de m’occuper de lui.  
On arrive chez moi et je le déplace jusqu’au canapé.

Genji : Que de bons souvenirs ce canapé…  
Sia : Tu te plains de te faire soigner par une jolie infirmière ?  
Genji : Il y a mieux comme première rencontre…  
Sia : Il y a mieux, certes, mais une autre rencontre ne nous aurez pas autant rapprochée.  
Genji : C’est vrai … quand on y réfléchit. Alors elle me va comme rencontre.  
Sia : J’ai quand même une question … Est-ce que tu comprenais tout ce que je te disais … ou tu étais trop dans les vaps ?  
Genji : Principalement j’ai compris … mais j’avoue que je me concentrais surtout sur tes gestes. D’habitudes, bien que se soit moins réussit, je me soigne seul, donc c’était une nouvelle expérience pour moi.   
Sia : Tu t’en tires bien, on ne voit quasiment pas tes autres cicatrices…  
Genji : Mais à moi, de poser une question. Pourquoi m’as-tu aidé ? Je veux dire que rien ne t’y obligeait …  
Sia : Mon côté médecin est ressortit. Et u me faisait un peu penser à mon frère, c’était toujours moi qui le soignais. 

Le silence pris place.

Sia : On peut continuer à discuter mais il faut que je fasse à manger, je m’éloigne.

La soirée passe tranquillement, on discute beaucoup, mais maintenant là on regarde des films. Une bonne soirée en somme. On est encore plus proche qu’avant. Parfois je me dis que ça va peut être trop vite, mais en même temps, mais en même temps, j’ai envie que les choses avancent encore. Par exemple, dans la soirée (merci le grand canapé), on se couche dessus, enfin, lui sur mon ventre, moi une mains sur son épaule et une dans ses cheveux. Puis on dort encore une fois encore, ensemble. J’ai un peu peur de lui faire mal dans la nuit, parce que je bouge dans mon sommeil, mais ce matin il est encore en vie alors …

 

POV GENJI  
Pour m’éviter de marcher, elle me prend chez moi et m’emmène au lycée et le soir elle me ramène chez moi (elle rentre chez elle), voilà une semaine. Mais ce matin elle m’a dit que je vais chez elle ce soir pour qu’on discute. Je l’aurais bien invité à rester au lycée, pour ce qu’on fait ici … mais elle, elle a la chance de faire des études et je pense qu’on prend déjà assez sur son temps.  
J’entre et je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi mais personne n’ose parler. Ca m’énerve encore plus surtout que même de mon côté, comme Izaki, ne dis rien, mais n’en pense pas moins. Je trouve qui qui ait plus de franc parlé ? Il n’y en a qu’un et ça tombe bien, il est en face de moi.

Genji : Sereizawa, je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ?  
Tamao : Pas grand-chose, beaucoup se pose des questions…  
Genji : Et je peux savoir quelles questions ?  
Tamao : Savoir si tu couches avec Sia et si oui depuis combien de temps ?  
Genji : Et je peux savoir pourquoi cette question ?  
Tamao : A cause de la position que vous aviez il y a une semaine … certains se disent qu’elle n’oserait pas faire ça si vous ne couchiez pas ensemble.  
Genji : Alors, déjà, je souhaite remercier tout le monde pour avoir oser me parler, courage fuions… Mais non, on ne couche pas ensemble et on ne sort pas ensemble, … enfin pas encore … Plus de questions ?

 

POV NORMAL  
Genji est passablement énervé ... Mais essaye de rester calme quand même. La journée, de grandes discussions ont lieux pour savoir pourquoi Suzuran n’a pas fait le poids contre Housen et pour y remédier.

Tamao : Déjà la moitié du lycée avait du partir pour affronter d’autres.  
Tokio : Déjà qu’Housen est plus nombreux, là nous étions carrément en sous effectif par rapport à eux.   
Makise : En plus nous étions divisés en petits groupes.  
Genji : Alors il faut complètement revoir notre organisation, Izaki, tu pourrais poser des caméras aux portes d’entrées pour surveiller.  
Izaki : C’est comme si c’était fait.  
Tamao : Avec ça on pourra, soit, voir si ils arrivent, mais niveau combat se sera la même chose.   
Genji : Si ils entrent, on trouve un signal et on se rejoint tous.  
Tokio : Je pense qu’on ne pourra pas trouver mieux.   
Tamao : C’est aussi mon avis … la chose la plus importante est de rester concentré, je pense qu’Housen n’attaquera pas tout de suite. Ils vont attendre que nous soyons prêt et à ce moment là aura lieu l’affrontement final.  
Genji : Est-ce qu’ils savent que Sia est médecin ?  
Tamao : Je ne pense pas.  
Genji : Alors on a peut être une chance de se remettre plus vite qu’ils ne le pensent.  
Tamao : Possible, mais pas forcément sur, si on a pas de chance, ils auront laissé quelqu’un pour observer notre réaction à leur attaque.  
Izaki : Non, avant d’aller chercher Sia, j’ai fait le tour du lycée et il n’y avait personne.  
Tamao : Alors peut être qu’ils ne sont pas au courant.

 

POV GENJI  
J’ai bien une autre solution, mais elle ne me plaît guère. Après ses dispositions, on peut aussi faire progresser nos hommes en les entraînants pour augmenter notre niveau. Mais on risque de créer des personnes capables de nous battre et faire rentrer d’autres personnes dans la course à la couronne de Suzuran. 

Genji : Sereizawa, je peux te parler seul à seul ?  
Tamao : Je te suis.

 

POV NORMAL  
Tous sont étonnés et se demandent ce que leurs chefs vont se dire. Pourquoi tant de précaution pour que cette conversation ne tombe pas entre leurs oreilles ?  
Ils montent tous les deux sur le toi et se font face.

Genji : J’ai une question à te poser ?  
Tamao : A propos de ?  
Genji : Du combat, enfin, du futur combat contre Housen.  
Tamao : Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait en bas, avec les autres ?  
Genji : Parce que je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs… Est-ce que tu penses que se serait judicieux de les entraîner ?  
Tamao : J’y ai souvent pensé, mais comme toi, certainement, je crains que certains ne s’en servent pas seulement lors du combat contre Housen. Potentiellement contre nous pour récupérer le titre de roi d’ici.  
Genji : Je doute qu’à part Rinda-man …  
Tamao : D’ailleurs il est où, jamais je ne l’ai vu manquer une journée ici, hors ça fait une semaine qu’il n’est pas venu.  
Genji : Effectivement, c’est bizarre.  
Tamao : Ha oui, sais-tu aussi si Bando se joint à nous. Il est avec toi, mais est aussi indépendant.  
Genji : Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderais…

 

POV RINDA-MAN  
Crow, je t’ai promis de la protéger et pour l’instant je n’ai pas eut grand chose à faire… Mais là les choses changent … et Housen s’apprête à attaquer, et cette fois je ne pense pas qu’ils épargnent ta sœur. Et même si je ne me bats jamais pour attaquer quelqu’un, je ferais une exception pour toi.   
Je retourne au lycée, je sais qu’ils ont été attaqués mais je n’étais pas là et je ne comptais pas intervenir de toute façon. Mais il faut que je prenne le numéro de Sia, je pense que nombres de dernières années près de Crow doivent encore l’avoir.

Rinda-man : Tokio, est-ce que tu as le numéro de Sia ?

 

POV NORMAL  
Ils sont tous bouche bé, la plus part n’ont jamais entendu parler cet homme et se demandent pourquoi il veut le numéro de Sia.

Izaki : Tu devrais aller voir Genji, il est sur le toit.  
Rinda-man : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne me battrais pas.  
Izaki : Je n’ai pas dit de se battre … juste sache qu’il est possessif.

 

POV RINDA-MAN  
Possessif ? Il serait amoureux. Je ne sais pas si ça va m’arranger, mais au moins je ne serais pas le seul à la protéger. Je vais aller le voir.

 

POV GENJI  
J’ai a peine finit de parler avec Tamao qu’on entend la porte qui s’ouvre. Qui a bien pu venir alors qu’on fait ça pour rester seul ?  
Surprise ! Rinda-man, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

Rinda-man : J’ai demandais le numéro de téléphone de Sia, et on m’a dit d’aller te voir.  
Genji : Pourquoi ?  
Rinda-man : une promesse…  
Genji : Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? Pourquoi se soudain intérêt pour elle ?  
Rinda-man : J’ai promis à son frère de la protéger. Si Housen s’en mêle, j’interviens.

C’est bizarre mais en même temps je n’ai rien pour contredire cette version.

Tamao : C’est vrai Takiya, Crow me l’avait dit aussi.  
Tamao sait beaucoup de chose, je lui demanderais après. Je note le numéro sur un bout de papier et le donne au dernier venu.   
Genji : Hé ! Rinda-man !

Il se retourne.

Genji : Ne la touche pas.

Rinda-man : Je ne compte rien faire d’autre que la protéger lors des combats.

Il a intérêt parce que plus fort ou pas, je le tue.

 

POV TAMAO  
L’air est lourd, c’est impressionnant l’aura que dégage Genji. A part quand cela concerne Sia, jamais il ne se met dans des états pareils. Rinda-man part et la tension retombe.

Genji : Je peux savoir comment tu en sais autant sur Crow ?  
Tamao : J’étais son second … quand il a vu mes capacités quand je suis entrée à Suzuran, il m’a pris sous son aile et m’a entraîné. Je lui dois beaucoup. C’est pour ça que je les connais bien, Sia et Crow.  
Genji : Ok.

Bon, la discussion est finie alors je me lève et part. Genji ne bouge pas, il semble réfléchir à sa guise. 

 

POV GENJI  
En deux trois semaines, je trouve qu’il s’en est passé des choses. De changements en bouleversements je me rend compte que mon but n’est plus de surpasser mon père (du moins plus pour l’instant), mais de vaincre Housen et de protéger Sia. Je me demande bien où tout ça va mener et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas où je vais et j’avoue que ça me fait un peu peur .Mais j’ai confiance .Tiens, mon téléphone sonne. 

Message Sia : « Se soir grande réunion. »  
Message Genji : « Pas de problème. »  
Message Sia : « Mais avant on fera un petit combat. »  
Message Genji : « Je te montrerai deux ou trois trucs. »  
Message Sia : « Je compte sur toi pour faire de moi championne. »  
Message Genji : « Tu en as les capacités. »  
Message Sia : « Merci, à ce soir, bisous. »  
Message Genji : « A ce soir, bisous. »

Rien que ça me redonne le sourire, cette fille à un réel pouvoir sur moi. Ca me ferait presque peur, moi qui ne m’attache jamais à personne. J’ai peur de devenir dépendant, mais je fais confiance à Sia, je peux compter sur elle, enfin j’espère…  
Du coup, avec Tamao, on les entraîne ou pas ? Si oui, il faut trouver une façon pour qu’ils ne nous gênent pas … J’ai trouvé !! Je n’aurais plus qu’à lui dire, on verra bien après. On a beau avoir une alliance, je ne suis pas son super pote pour autant. Je pense que je vais rester un peu seul, j’ai besoin de faire le point tranquillement. 

 

POV SIA  
Je suis contente de lui avoir parler, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire ce soir, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux moi-même. Une chose est sur, rien ne sera vraiment, vraiment sérieux avant qu’Housen ne soit pas hors course. Tiens, il me répond.

Message Rinda-man : « Sia ? »  
Message Sia : « Oui ? C’est qui ? »  
Message Rinda-man : « Rinda-man. »  
Message Sia : « Le Rinda-man de Suzuran ? »  
Message Rinda-man : « Oui, ça va ? Je veux juste te dire que le jour de la bataille je te protégerai. »  
Message Sia : « Encore cette fameuse promesse. »  
Message Rinda-man : « Je la tiendrai tant qu’il le faudra. »  
Message Sia : « Alors il faudra cohabiter. »  
Message Rinda-man : « Je le sais, je l’ai vu. Il tient sacrément à toi. »  
Message Sia : « On va régler ça se soir. Je te laisse, mes cours recommencent. »  
Message Rinda-man : « Je te laisse alors. »  
Message Sia : « Je suppose qu’on ne se revera pas avant le jour fatidique ? »  
Message Rinda-man : « C’est ça, à ce jour fatidique. »  
Message Sia : « A ce jour fatidique … »

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Je ne savais même pas qu’il y était encore dans ce lycée. Je sens que ça va être tendu entre les deux mecs.

 

POV NORMAL  
Sa pause finie, elle retourne dans son cours, Genji continu dans sa réfléction et tout se passe pour le mieux. Ni d’un côté ni de l’autre des choses intéressantes ne se passent dans la journée. Le routine tout simplement, même si Genji et Sia attendent avec impatience le soir (avec un peu de stresse quand même). 

Message Sia : « Je pars de l’école, je suis là dans cinq minutes. »  
Message Genji : « Je t’attendrai dehors. »  
Message Sia : « Ca marche à tout de suite. »

Elle prend sa moto, son sac, ses deux casques et s’en va, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est directement sortit et l’attend sur le parking. Il la voit rapidement arriver, prend le casque et grimpe. Quand ils arrivent à la maison de Sia (c’est toujours là qu’ils vont quand ils sont ensemble, surtout cette fois où ils veulent être tranquilles). 

 

POV SIA  
Il entre et va directement se caller sur le canapé, c’est vrai que la maison, et surtout cette partie là il commence à la connaître.

Genji : On discute ou on se bat ?  
Sia : On va se défouler, on se lave et après on pourra discuter du repas.  
Genji : Ca me va très bien, en plus, spécialement pour toi, j’ai pris d’autres vêtements … je peux aller me changer ?  
Sia : Tu sais où est la salle de bain.   
Genji : Je me dépêche, merci.  
Sia : De rien.

 

POV SIA  
Même si je ne doute pas de sa rapidité à se changer, moi je serais encore plus rapide. Ce matin, en m’habillant, j’ai prévus le coup. Sous mon jean j’ai mis un mini short et sous ma chemise, un top court, parfait pour le combat… Je pose le reste dans ma chambre. La seule chose qu’il me reste à faire est ma queue de cheval. 

 

POV GENJI  
J’essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps, il faut aussi qu’elle se change. Je mets mes vêtements dans mon sac, me fait une petite couette (qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Combat). Et je sors … et là … je la voix habillé et entrain de coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs.

Genji : Déjà ?  
Sia : J’avais déjà ça sous mes habits, c’était rapide.  
Genji : Alors, on y va tout de suite ?...  
Sia : J’espère que tu pètes la forme, moi je pète le feu.

Et bien ça promet, j’ai l’impression d’avoir une bulle pétillante en face de moi.

 

POV NORMAL  
Les voilà dans la salle de combat, ils ont enfilés des gants de la taille de mitaines et des protèges tibias pour être sur de ne pas se blesser. Pour l’instant ils se tournent autour, se jaugeant, de temps en temps un poing ou jambe part d’un côté comme de l’autre.

Genji : Lors d’un combat, ne ferme jamais les yeux… et même si ce n’est pas le plus facile … il faut que tu regardes le bas ventre de ton adversaire … de cette façon tu vois à peu près les bras et les jambes, tu pares mieux facilement les attaques.   
Sia : Très bien.

Les deux regardes se baissent et une gêne s’installe … mais Sia n’a pas invité Genji pour s’amuser alors elle décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle mêle rapidité et souplesse dans chacun de ses coups, en n’oubliant pas d’incorporer sa force nouvellement acquise. Elle en fait bon usage et Genji est étonné de son efficassité.

 

POV GENJI  
Je ne la savais pas si forte … quand je l’ai combattue, la vitesse et la souplesse étaient là, mais pas la force. En la détaillant bien, je me rends compte qu’elle a prit en volume… Elle fait donc de la musculation. Elle non plus n’est pas restée inactive … elle se prépare pour son combat … je vais l’aider.

Genji : Je vois qu’on n’est pas les seuls à s’entraîner à Suzuran…  
Sia : Je t’ai prévenu que j’aurais ma vengeance.  
Genji : Veille à ne pas trop en faire, ne t’épuise pas non plus.  
Sia : Ca me permet de ne pas devenir folle.  
Genji : Si il y a quoi que se soit, on est là, je suis là … je ne veux pas te retrouver comme après ton combat contre Housen.  
Sia : Je ne te promet rien, je veux juste te dire que … des fois j’ai vraiment peur de faire des bêtises toute seule … parce que je suis seule … t’a bien vu cette fois là…  
Genji : Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
Sia : Merci, … c’est repartit. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Le combat qui avait perdu en intensité durant la discussion reprend de plus belle. Genji est troublée de la révélation de Sia car (il la voit tellement forte) elle vient de lui avouer une de ses faiblesses. Elle est en même temps gênée, confuse et heureuse d’avoir enfin dit ce qu’elle a sur le cœur.

Genji : Je m’assurerai de toujours être là.  
Sia : Merci.

Pendant encore vingt minutes, Genji donne des conseils, des astuces à Sia concernant leur combat.

 

POV GENJI  
Elle ne cesse jamais de m’étonner, à peine je lui ai donné un conseil que déjà elle met en pratique … et pas que pendant trente secondes, tout le temps. Elle progresse à vue d’œil. A mon avis, bien que ça ne me plaise pas forcément, elle peut largement devenir aussi forte que moi ou Tamao coir même peut être plus. Cette fille c’est de l’or en pépite … il ne faut pas que je la perde.

Genji : Tu t’améliores très vite … tu m’impressionnes !  
Sia : C’est gentil, mais je suis loin d’avoir ton niveau.  
Genji : Tu as du potentiel, vraiment, à ce rythme tu vas devenir vraiment très forte.   
Sia : Merci de m’entraîner.  
Genji : De rien, en même temps, au moins je suis sur que tu pourras te défendre contre n’importe qui.  
Sia : Savoir me battre, me défendre, c’est bien, mais il faut que tu ais confiance en moi.  
Genji : Moi j’ai confiance en toi, c’est en Housen que je n’ai pas confiance.  
Sia : C’est déjà pas mal, … mais cette fois je me battrais et je ferais mes propres coups (plans).  
Genji : Je ne comprends pas…  
Sia : Je vais me renseigner et faire peur à celui qui a tué mon frère.  
Genji : Tu ne vas pas jouer leur jeu ?  
Sia : Je ne ferias rien d’inconsidéré, juste lui faire une petite frayeur, histoire qu’il imagine ce que moi j’ai vécut. Mais je n’ai rien contre ces futures fausses victimes, donc se sera juste de l’intimidation.  
Genji : Quand bien même … comment faire pour trouver ces futures fausse victimes ?  
Sia : J’ai des connaissances, que se soit pour mon frère ou pour moi, des personnes me doivent des services et je compte bien en profiter… après tout c’est maintenant ou jamais.  
Genji : Je ne suis pas sur … mais après tout ça c’est ton affaire.  
Sia : Merci. On s’arrête là… on reprendra une prochaine fois.  
Genji : Ok, de toute façon on discute plus que ce qu’on combat.  
Sia : Tu n’as pas tord.

 

POV SIA  
Alors le grand moment, la grande discussion arrive enfin … Comme on a prévu, on se lave, on se change et je commence à faire la cuisine. Lui se calle sur les grands tabourets du bar qui fait la séparation entre ma cuisine et mon salon. Au menu se soir : pâtes à la carbonara. Simple, pas cher et qui remplit bien le ventre. Lui met la table pendant que je finis de mélanger. J’apporte le plat et je sers.

Sia : Et si nous parlions de choses sérieuses ?  
Genji : Ca serait bien … donc posons la question : Est-ce qu’on sort ou pas ensemble ?  
Sia : Toi, dit moi ce que tu en penses.  
Genji : Moi, je dis oui, je t’aime beaucoup et je sais que tu es l’une des seules filles qui nous comprend, qui me comprend. Housen en a après toi et moi, donc de ce côté là on ne s’attire pas de problème. Mais je serai certainement comme ton frère, si jamais je dois choisir entre toi et moi, pas par simple menace, mais le fait accomplis devant moi, je te choisirai toi. Cette réponse te convient-elle ?  
Sia : Parfaitement. A moi. Je suis honnête et je t’avoue que je t’aime beaucoup aussi, tu me plais. J’ai seulement peur d’une chose... Housen m’en veux plus que toi et si ils peuvent me faire du mal en t’atteignant, ils ne se gêneront pas … et je n’accepterais pas de te perdre.  
Genji : Alors je ne me ferais pas battre, c’est aussi simple que cela. Sia : Comme tu l’as si bien dit, ce n’est pas en toi que je n’ai pas confiance, mais en Housen.  
Genji : Alors dis moi non … ou pas pour l’instant …  
Sia : Je n’ai pas envie de le dire parce que je ne le pense pas.  
Genji : Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?  
Sia : Pour t’avouer, je ne sais pas du tout.

 

POV GENJI  
Là, ça n’arrange pas les choses, à moi de trancher … Le bon compromis entre ce qu’elle veut et ce que tu veux. Ps simples sachant que nos avis s’opposent.

Genji : Est-ce que tu me fais confiance pour là tout de suite ?

 

POV SIA  
Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ou dire. Biensur que je lui fais confiance, j’ai simplement peur de le regretter plus tard. 

Sia : Oui … je te fais confiance …  
Genji : Alors ferme les yeux …

Je le fais même si je préférerais les garder ouverts pour savoir ce qu’il va se passer. Je vais le savoir, évidemment, mais c’est plus fort que moi, j’ai envie de regarder … Mais je ne le fais pas, il faut que je prouve à Genji qu’il peut avoir confiance en moi.   
Je l’entends se rapprocher de moi.

Genji : Quoi qu’il arrive n’ouvre pas les yeux tant que je ne te le dis pas.

Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux (que voulez-vous, je suis de taille moyenne … ce qui n’est pas son cas) quand il parle, preuve qu’il est très proche. Maintenant ses doigts partent de mes mains et remontent lentement le long de mes bras, traçant une ligne de feu et ma lacérant de frissons. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, … mais j’avoue que je stresse … Ses mains arrivent à mon visage pour finir par disparaître dans mes cheveux. Ma respiration s’accélère mais je n’y peux rien … c’est trop ! Et maintenant il se colle plus encore à moi. Cette fois la totalité de mon corps est en contact avec le sien.

Genji : Si je résume, je dis oui, toi tu hésites… alors je prendrais mon mal en patience jusqu'à ce que Housen ne soit qu’un mauvais souvenir.  
Sia : Genji …  
Genji : Seulement, je m’accorde un petit avant goût de ce que sera mon futur.

Là je ne comprends pas tout à fait, j’ai même peur de comprendre ce qu’il veut dire par là. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Genji pose une main sur la nuque de Sia, son autre main sur sa joue et vient l’embrasser tendrement, doucement, amoureusement. Au fur et à mesure, une main de Sia se faufile sur la nuque de Genji et une dans sa chevelure. Mais, mêmes les plus belles histoires ont une fin.

Genji : Maintenant quoi que tu dises, les choses entre nous n’iront pas plus loin jusqu'à ce que nous ayons battus Housen. 

Il commence à s’éloigner quand, sans qu’elle n’ouvre les yeux, Sia pose une main sur le torse de Genji. Comprenant la demande muette, il s’arrête.

Sia : Genji … Merci, mais j’ai encore une chose à te demander.  
Genji : Je t’écoute.  
Sia : Est-ce que pour se soir … je peux ne pas être forte, ne pas être celle que tu connais … tu as fait tomber toutes mes défenses, je suis heureuse, triste, j’ai hâte comme j’ai peur, je suis débordante d’énergie comme totalement épuisée. Alors s’il te plaît laisse moi te montrer cette facette de moi que je te demanderais d’oublier.  
Genji : Si ça te fait plaisir … si ça t’aide, alors je ferais comme tu me le diras.

Elle s’effondre alors dans ses bras. Il la relève et c’est sans surprise qu’ils dorment ensemble cette nuit là.   
Le lendemain et comme depuis une semaine, Sia emmène Genji au lycée. 

Sia : Je viens te chercher se soir ?  
Genji : Je te propose de venir chez toi pendant une semaine, on s’entraîne tous les jours et après je pense que je n’aurais plus rien à t’apprendre. Tu sauras te débrouiller toute seule.  
Sia : Pas de problème, à se soir. 

 

POV SIA  
Pour moi c’est simplement repartit pour une journée ennuyeuse à l’école où rien ne se passe, contrairement à une journée à Suzuran... Crow avait tellement de chose à me dire chaque soir.

 

POV GENJI  
Cette fois c’est décidé, que Tamao soit d’accord avec moi ou pas, je suis mes propres décisions, a lui de s’y faire pas à moi. Merci Sia, maintenant je sais exactement ce que j’ai à faire. Et ce que je peux te dire, c’est que ça va bouger à Suzuran. 

Genji : Sereizawa ! J’ai un truc à te dire.  
Tamao : Encore … Bon, vient sur le toit, moi aussi j’ai des choses sérieuses à te dire.

C’est mauvais signe, Tamao n’est jamais sérieux sauf situation d’urgence.  
Sur le toit :

Genji : Que tu sois d’accord ou pas, je les entraînerais. Ce n’est pas n’importe qui en face, il faut jeter toutes les forces dans la bataille et si nous sommes vraiment les plus forts du lycée, même les entraînés ne pourront rien contre nous.   
Tamao : Je te suis. Au point où on en est, parce que la situation s’empire.  
Genji : Pardon ?  
Tamao : Tu sais … si ce fameux jour la moitié du lycée n’était pas là, c’était qu’ils allaient affronter un autre lycée : bien que sacrément moins dangereux qu’Housen, mais préoccupant quand même.   
Genji : Et … ?  
Tamao : Housen, cette fois, leur mauvais coup, c’est de s’associer à cet autre lycée pour nous vaincre. Ils risquent d’être deux fois plus nombreux que les lycéens de Suzuran. On a peu de chance de sortir de sortir vainqueur de cette fichue bataille.   
Genji : Raison de plus pour former ceux que nous avons dans la main. Déjà deux semaines se sont passées l’attaque et à part exception tout le monde est d’aplomb et Housen ne tardera pas à le remarquer.   
Tamao : Si vraiment on n’a pas le choix alors je vais réunir tout le monde en bas.   
Genji : Maintenant il est temps de bouger et de faire avancer les choses. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Au moins un qui voit les choses de façons positives. Il sort son téléphone pendant que je descends au deuxième étage et me rend dans la pièce des hauts parleurs. J’appuis sur le bouton « on air » et commence mon petit speach. 

Tamao : Lycéens de Suzuran, la situation est critique. Housen s’est allié avec le lycée Yamada pour nous attaquer d’un nous à l’autre. Genji et moi sommes arrivés à une conclusion alors tout le monde … je dis bien tout le monde … rendez vous dans la cour, Maintenant !!

 

POV GENJI  
Très bien, Sereizawa a bien résumé la situation et nos attentes. Mais pour l’instant j’attends une réponse. 

Message Genji : « Alors, ta réponse ? »  
Message Bando : « Je n’ai absolument rien à gagner, alors se sera sans nous. »  
Message Genji : « Suzuran te remercie. »

En plus il ne me répond même pas. Il faudra vraiment que je m’occupe de lui un de ces jours, que Suzuran soit unis une bonne fois pour toute.   
Comme c’est prévu, je vais dans la cour où se trouvent déjà pleins de lycéens. 

 

POV NORMAL  
La coure est pleine à craquer, composée principalement des groupes dont les deux chefs sont présents. 

Tamao : Ne tournons pas autour du pot, Genji, moi et nos plus forts subordonnés vous entraîneront pour être un maximum prêt pour ce moment.   
Genji : Si on vous entraîne, il est interdit de se battre contre son propre lycée sauf demande, avant la fin de la bataille contre Housen.  
Izaki : Ca me va… on commence quand ?  
Genji : Tout de suite.

Autant Tamao que Genji forment des groupes qui sont respectivement sous les ordres de Sereizawa, Takiya, Makise, Chuta, Tokaji, Izaki, Shôji, et des frères Mikami. Chaque groupe part dans un coin du lycée et chaque chef travail sur un domaine, une technique, une discipline. 

 

POV SIA  
Voilà deux jours que Genji ne vient plus a la maison. C’est triste et long sans lui, mais on discute toujours. L’air est lourd cet après midi et j’ai un mauvais pressentiment : mais je ne suis pas superstitieuse, alors je fais comme si de rien était. J’ai une petite pose de quelques minutes alors j’en profite pour aller dehors. Cruelle erreur (ou pas). Je vois devant moi Matoba, avec un joli bleu sur le visage, petit souvenir de notre combat. Derrière lui d’autres cons que je ne connais pas. 

Matoba : Relax, on ne vient pas pour se battre.   
Sia : C’est pour voir comment je vais que tu es là, alors dis moi pourquoi.   
Matoba : Juste discuter un peu.   
Sia : Et à quel sujet ?  
Matoba : Tu sais … le chef du lycée n’était pas content d’apprendre que j’avais été battu. J’en ai pris plein la gueule.   
Sia : Je n’ai pas tout mon temps, et ce n’est pas pour ça non plus que tu es venu me voir donc abrège !  
Matoba : Taiga veut te faire payer aussi…

On arrive enfin aux choses sérieuses. Mais comme il l’a dit il n’est pas venu là pour se battre alors comment me faire payer ?

Matoba : Ce n’est pas en t’attaquant que nous te feront vraiment du mal, mais en en faisant à ceux que tu aimes.   
Sia : Bande de lâche.  
Matoba : Seul le résultat compte.  
Sia : Et c’est qui ?

Il faut à tout prix que je sache qui.

Matoba : Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais si ce n’était pas déjà fait ?  
Sia : Non, ne me dite pas que …  
Matoba : On sait que tu as été très proche de lui avant et après la mort de ton frère. Et en ce moment il doit être en train d’agoniser sur votre terrain vague. Enfin si Ryo ne l’a pas tué. Quoi qu’il en soit, la prochaine fois qu’on se verra se sera pour le combat, l’échéance est dans deux semaines jour pour jour.   
Sia : Bande de pourriture !!!

Non ! Non !! Impossible !!!  
Ils n’ont pas le droit. Pitié, faite que je n’arrive pas trop tard, je ne le supporterais pas.   
Matoba et les autres disparaissent en riant comme des abrutis pendant que je cours en direction de l’accueil. 

Dame de l’accueil : Oui ?  
Sia : Je retourne chez, je ne me sens pas très bien.   
Dame de l’accueil : C’est noté, j’espère que ça ira mieux demain.   
Sia : Peut être que je ne reviendrais pas demain non plus. 

Je sors mon téléphone et compose le premier numéro qui me vient sous la main. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Je regarde un combat entre deux que je viens de former (en partit, c’est pas fini), quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer. C’est Sia : Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe encore ?

Tamao : Allo. Sia ?  
Sia : Dis moi … Est-ce que Shôji est avec toi ?

Pourquoi cette voix ? Merde ! C’est mauvais.

Tamao : Non, il m’a dit qu’il ne serrait pas là cet aprèm.  
Sia : Non !!  
Tamao : Sia ! Dis moi ce qu’il se passe !  
Sia : Housen … le terrain vague et Shôji … merde, il faut que j’y aille. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe mais j’ai peur. Elle n’est jamais comme ça, toujours calme d’habitude. Et pourquoi Shôji ? Pourquoi Housen ? Action réaction : Izaki, Tokio, Genji.

 

POV NORMAL  
Izaki donne des conseils quand il voit arrivé un Tamao affolé (ce qui n’est jamais arrivé). 

Tamao : Sia a des problèmes, cherche Tokio, je m’occuper de Genji. Prend des personnes costauds, je ne sais pas si Housen n’est pas mêlé.   
Izaki : Ok, on se rejoint dans cinq minutes sur le parking.   
Izaki laisse ses disciples du jour et cour vers le gymnase où se trouve Tokio qui fait ce que lui faisait il y a de ça quelques secondes.   
Izaki : Sia a des problèmes, cherche Makise et Chuta et on se retrouve dans trois minutes sur le parking.   
Tokio : Je fais au plus vite. 

Izaki repart en courant, rallies a lui les frères Mikami et se précipite au point de rendez vous.   
Tokio arrive vite au second étage où se trouvent Chuta entrain de tergiverser pour savoir lequel des deux groupes est le plus fort. 

Tokio : Urgence, tous les deux, moi et des autres ont doit aller voir Sia, il se passe quelque chose. On doit tout de suite aller au parking.

Et voici les trois lycéens courrant à travers couloirs et escaliers.  
Au dernier étage du bâtiment, là où se trouve Genji, Tamao n’a qu’un mot à a dire pour que Genji le suive.

Tamao : C’est Sia !

Cinq minutes exactement après que Tamao et Izaki se soient séparés, huit lycéens à moitiés essoufflés se trouvent sur le parking et Tamao fait un petit topo.

Tamao : Sia m’a appelé il y a un peu plus de cinq minutes. Elle était affolée ce qui ne lui correspond pas tout à fait… mais j’ai réussit à capter quelques mots comme Shôji, Housen et Merde.  
Genji : Elle est où ?  
Tamao : Elle a parlé du terrain vague, Genji, c’est celui qu’il y a derrière le stade de base ball.   
Genji : On y va tout de suite !

Ils montent par deux sur les motos et foncent vers le fameux terrain vague.

 

POV SIA  
Je n’ai jamais autant souhaite qu’Housen mente, mais j’ai bien peur que non. Il faut que je me dépêche.   
Je suis sur ma moto et roule sans me préoccuper des limitations de vitesses, ni des autres routiers. Il doit vivre, il n’a pas le droit de mourir. Quand j’y arrive je dépose sans ménagement (pour ne pas dire je jette) ma moto sur le sol et court le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettent vers le centre de cet espace. Là je le vois, allongé par terre, dans une contorsions horrible. Ses longs cheveux et son visage, déjà gonflé, plein de sang coagulé. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais il regarde dans le vide. Sa respiration est saccadée et extrêmement rapide. Son corps meurtris est parcouru de soubresauts. J’ai beau l’appeler, il reste dans cet état, à moitié conscient, à moitié dans un état second. Il faut que j’agisse avant de perdre les pédales, une fois mon choque passé je sais que mon corps tentera un oubli de ces images forcé. Je sors précipitamment mon téléphone et appelle les urgences. 

Sia : Allo … oui, je suis au centre du terrain vague derrière le terrain de base balle, le G.G. de Tokio Sud. Je viens de trouver un ami, il est gravement blessé il faut que vous envoyez une ambulance au plus vite. Je fais des études de médecines et je peux dire qu’il est en état de choque avec perte de connaissance et reprise régulière. De nombreux traumatismes crâniens, le nez probablement cassé plusieurs entailles profondes sur le visage. De nombreuses phalanges cassés avec possibilités de fractures ouvertes de même que ses côtes. Il a du se prendre des coups dans le ventre, ses organes sont peut être touchés, mais je n’en suis pas sur. Faite vite, il va vraiment très mal !

Je raccroche directement, j’ai entendu qu’elle (personne au bout du fil) à bien compris l’adresse, le reste n’est pas le plus important. Maintenant que j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire, je peux rien faire de plus pour lui, je me laisse aller. Mes larmes coulent, ma vue et mon ouïe se brouillent et là c’est comme un trou noir, plus rien, sauf le néant. 

 

POV GENJI  
On arrive et on voit déjà, posé à terre la moto de Sia. Puis un cri strident retentit, son cri !

Genji : C’est Sia !! Merde !!  
Tamao : Vite, fonce Genji !

On se met à courir comme des malades et on la trouve à terre, se roulant dans la poussière, la tête entre les mains et criant comme si sa vie en dépendait. A côté se trouve Shôji dans un état lamentable. Lui il s’est battu, mais Sia je ne sais pas ce qu’elle à et c’est flippant. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Mon dieu, mais dans quel état ils vous ont mis. Shôji, je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi blessé, il est à moitié mort … mais Sia aussi à dérailler. Elle n’est plus elle-même. Même pour la mort de son frère elle n’était pas comme ça. Remarque elle ne l’avait pas en face d’elle. J’ai déjà vu des personnes semblables (niveau réaction) mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. C’est tout bonnement une crise panique : comme un état second. Et Genji qui ne sait pas comment s’y prendre non plus. 

Tamao : Genji, serre-la … Empêche-la de se faire mal. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Et comme si elle l’avait entendu elle se relève et se met à s’écarter de ces personnes. Toujours en hurlant, elle se plante des longs ongles vernis dans ses poignets. Se faisant de profondes plaies qu’elle aggrave en se griffant. 

Tamao : Genji, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? T’attends qu’elle y arrive ? Tu veux que je le fasse ?  
Genji : Mais j’ai peur de lui faire mal.  
Tamao : Elle ne ressent plus la douleur et si tu ne l’arrêtes pas elle ne la ressentira plus jamais !

Et là, c’est comme un déclic pour Genji qui, littéralement, lui saute dessus (sur Sia). L’écrasant de tout son poids il réduit considérablement l’amplitude de ses mouvements. Mais ce n’est pas encore suffisant (surtout qu’elle devient de plus en plus forte).

Genji : Excuse-moi Sia.

La gifle retentit quelques secondes, coupant Sia et laissant juste assez de temps à Genji de trouver une meilleur prise pour cette fois la bloquée totalement. Seulement ses cris et ses tentatives pour se dégager ne s’arrêtent pas et font mal au cœur de Genji qui s’efforce de ne pas relâcher sa prise. 

Tamao : Bien … Izaki … Appelle les urgences !  
Izaki : Pas la peine, elles sont déjà là !

Des ambulances (deux, ils pensaient qu’il y avait plusieurs blessés) arrivent et s’arrêtent près d’eux, les allumant de leur phares. 

Ambulanciers : Ce sont eux les blessés ? Pas d’autres ? Comment s’est arrivé ?  
Makise : Shôji a du se faire tabasser mais pour Sia …  
Tamao : D’autres personnes l’ont prévenus et elle est arrivée avant nous, ça doit être une crise panique ou un truc dans le genre. 

 

POV IZAKI  
Les secours s’organisent, des gars ont demandés aux frères Mikami et à Tokio de les aider pour tenir Shôji et leur posent des questions médicales. D’un autre côté l’ambulancier essaye de faire une piqûre de calmant à Sia mais à la vue de l’aiguille elle se remet à gigoter et l’adrénaline faisant effet dans son corps, Genji ne suffit plus à la tenir. Moi et Makise on va l’aider pour être sur que l’ambulancier ne loupe pas la veine. 

 

POV GENJI  
Maintenant qu’on est plusieurs à la tenir, elle bouge beaucoup moins et le liquide fait rapidement son travail : elle devient amorphe et n’oppose plus aucune résistance. Son regard vient se planter dans le mien.

Sia : Ne me laisse pas … seule …

Et elle sombre, ho non, je ne risque pas. Tu m’as assez fait peur pour aujourd’hui. Je la reprends dans mes bras, me lève et marche vers le véhicule où je l’allonge sur u brancard et m’assois à côté. L’ambulancier arrive derrière moi, ferme la porte et s’asseoit en face. On roule actuellement vers l’hôpital. Juste devant nous se trouve l’ambulance de Shôji qui est dans un état plus grave. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Deux heures après leur arrivée, Sia dort dans une chambre, Genji la surveillant. Shôji est, lui, en salle d’opération. Tous les autres ont ramenés les motos, même celle de Sia sur le parking du lycée puis sont retournés chez eux. Solidaire, malgré les groupes opposés, Genji donne régulièrement des nouvelles aux autres. 

Message Genji : « Shôji ne devrait pas tarder à sortir du bloc. »  
Message Tokio : « Et Sia ? Comment elle va ? »  
Message Genji : « Elle dort, les calmants vont arrêter de faire effet d’ici quelques minutes. »  
Message Tamao : « Et ils sortent quand ? »  
Message Genji : « Si tout va bien, Sia demain dans la journée. »  
Message Izaki : « Et Shôji ? »  
Message Genji : « Un mois ou un mois et demi. Des organes comme le foie et la rate sont explosés, il faut le temps qu’ils guérissent, en plus des coups sérieux au nez et à la tête. »  
Message Tamao : « Tu compte venir demain ? »  
Message Genji : « A part si l’état de Sia empire, oui. »  
Message Izaki : « Et on dit quoi aux autres ? »  
Message Makise : « Il est sensé entraîner un groupe. »  
Message Tamao : « Il a une grosse grippe et on se partage les gars. »  
Message Genji : « Il ne faut pas faire peur aux autres. »  
Message Tokio : « Se serait le pire. »  
Message Genji : « Je vous laisse, on me dit que Sia se réveille. »  
Message Tamao : « Tu lui diras qu’on pense à elle. »  
Message Genji : « Se sera fait, à demain. »

 

POV SIA  
J’ai chaud, je sens un truc lourd sur moi et de l’air frais rentrer dans mes poumons. J’ouvre difficilement et doucement les yeux. Pour l’instant je vois tout flou. Du blanc un peu partout et une grosse tâche sombre en plein milieu.

Genji : Sia … Sia … Ca va ?  
Sia : Où … je suis ?  
Genji : On est à l’hôpital.

Le mal de tête causé pleins de souvenirs arrive.

Sia : Genji … je te demande de ne pas me mentir … Est-ce qu’il … ?

POV GENJI  
Elle ne parle déjà pas fort, mais la sa voix meure dans son sanglot. Je la prend dans mes bras et la rassure tout de suite. 

Genji : Non ! Non ! Il est hors de danger. Il doit rester à l’hôpital pour se soigner, mais il est hors de danger.   
Sia : Merci … mais dit-moi, il s’est passé quoi ?  
Genji : On est arrivé et tu faisais une crise de panique. Des ambulances sont arrivées et vous ont pris en charge.   
Sia : D’accord, mais pourquoi alors, j’ai des bandages sur mes poignets ?  
Genji : Tu t’es fait mal.   
Sia : Merci d’être là.  
Genji : Je n’allait pas te laisser, seule en plus, je reste là cette nuit, je pars juste demain.   
Sia : Merci, encore.  
Genji : De rien. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Après avoir pris les dernières nouvelles des deux hospitalisé, Genji part pour le lycée. A pied, il met environ une demi heure. De toute façon il n’a pas d’horaire donc il ne risque pas d’être en retard. Il est en colère conter Housen et de ce fait est peu patient. Et pourtant il doit … patiemment … apprendre des enchaînements, des esquives qu’ils mettent du temps à assimiler.  
A midi, et pour la première fois de leur vie, les terminals les plus forts mangent ensemble, rapprochés par les évènements de la veille. 

 

POV SIA  
A partir de trois heures de l’après midi je peux partir, mais sachant qu’il ne peut pas venir me chercher avant cinq heure, je reste ici et en profite pour faire une visite à Shôji. Il est, en ce moment, en soins intensifs. Ca me retourne le ventre de le voir tout plein de bandage, d’électrodes et branché à ces machines. D’habitude cette vue ne m’effraie pas du tout, mais cette fois je suis touché de près, alors c’est dur à encaisser. Il n’est pas du genre rancunier, mais j’espère qu’il me pardonnera. Ce que je peux faire : Venir le voir régulièrement, prendre des nouvelles et défoncer Housen !! Ca je peux le faire et je le ferais.

 

POV GENJI  
Je suis sur la moto de Sia et elle est derrière moi, cette fois c’est moi qui conduis, on rentre chez elle mais à peine arrivé :

Sia : Avant d’aller m’entraîner, j’ai des coups de fils à passer seule. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser ?  
Genji : Tu comptes t’entraîner ? Oui, bien sur.

Comme si j’avais le choix. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me change avec des affaires de sports que je laisse chez elle, pendant que Sia s’enferme dans sa chambre.

 

POV SIA  
Je finalise mon papier avec mon dernier informateur. Je sais maintenant tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur Taiga Narumi et notamment que lui aussi a une petite sœur et une petite amie. Ce dégeulasse sort avec la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. J’ai même réussit en bon coup en faisant que maintenant elles sont surveillées par un bon ami (discret) à moi. Il me rapportera tous leurs fait et gestes. Je n’aurais vraiment pas pensé que les choses iraient aussi vite, mais ce n’est pas plus mal car il ne reste que treize jours, ce qui est à la fois long et court. Oups … je ne lui ai pas dit ça. De toute façon je suis changé et je sors.

Sia : Genji, merci, j’ai finis.  
Genji : Je suis déjà dans la salle.  
Sia : Je te rejoins.

A petites foulées j’arrive devant lui, il est beaucoup plus sérieux que d’ordinaire. 

Sia : Genji, je voudrais que tu fasses comme si rien ne s’était passé. Tout va parfaitement bien de mon côté.  
Genji : Mais je n’arrive pas à m’enlever ces images de la tête.

C’est sûrement vrai, mais je lis sur son visage que ce n’est pas tout. 

Sia : Autre chose ?  
Genji : Je suis jaloux, aussi. Quelle est ta relation avec Shôji ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ?  
Sia : Je vais te faire un petit résumé : Avant la mort de mon frère, je connaissais Sereizawa et son groupe. Ils n’étaient ni plus ni moins que des amis. Par contre je suis sortie quelques temps avec Izaki. A la mort de mon frère, Shôji et moi nous sommes rapprochés, il m’a aidé à faire mon deuil, comme un frère sans remplacer le mien. Mais c’est aussi à ce moment la que j’ai rompu avec Izaki parce que lui aussi était très jaloux et que j’avais besoin d’un peu de distance avec Suzuran qui me rappelais tant mon frère. C’est tout. Avec le temps, Shôji et moi, on s’est moins vu, mais on a jamais vraiment cesser de se parler. Pas plus.  
Genji : Ok, mais si c’était moi à l’hôpital.  
Sia : Telles que les choses sont entre nous, je serais entrain de geuler dans tout l’hôpital pour que tu ais les meilleurs soins.  
Genji : Pas d’hypocrisie ? Pas juste pour me faire plaisir ?  
Sia : Est-ce que je suis du genre à mentir.   
Genji : Non, donc pour moi, bien que ces souvenirs resteront inaltérables, tout va bien aussi.

 

POV NORMAL  
Et pour tester sa rapidité et ses réflexes, Genji attaqua le combat sans qu’elle ne s’y attende. Elle ne se laisse pas démonter et rend coups pour coups. Malgré tout, ça reste dans la bonne humeur car régulièrement, et d’un côté comme de l’autre on entend des rires. Quand le combat se termine Sia redevient extrêmement sérieuse ce qui alerte Genji. 

Sia : Matoba … il n’y a qu’une infime chance qu’il me mente … m’a dit, hier, que l’échéance du combat finale serait dans deux semaines jours pour jours, soit maintenant dans treize jours.   
Genji : Ok, je préviens tout de suite les autres. 

Un envoi groupé fait qu’en quelques secondes, les principaux concernés sont tous au courant.

 

POV SIA  
Cette date me convient car elle tombe pile poil entre mes deux semaines de vacances, donc j’aurais une semaine avant et après pour me préparer et me remettre. Mais d’ici là, je trouverais bien encore quelques trucs à arranger pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible : j’en suis sure. 

Sia : Genji, pendant deux semaines, on risque de ne pas beaucoup se voir.   
Genji : Je voulais t’en parler justement. On entraîne tout le monde et avec Tamao on décider de rester jusque tard le soir, donc je ne pourrais certainement pas venir…  
Sia : Je sais, et je compte faire de même de mon côté, m’entraîner sans relâche.  
Genji : De toute façon, maintenant je n’ai plus rien à t’apprendre. A toi de voir ce dont tu as besoin de refaire et au contraire ce qui est acquis. Bien sur si tu as besoin de moi, je suis toujours là.   
Sia : Je n’en doute pas et je te remercie … mais je pense que ça va aller. Je te propose quand même de manger et de dormir ici cette nuit.   
Genji : Ce n’est pas de refus. 

 

POV NORMAL  
J-12, Sia est de retour à l’école où, bien évidemment tout le monde a sut qu’elle est allée à l’hôpital (mais personne ne sait pourquoi), tout le monde lui demande de ses nouvelles. Et à chaque fois elle répond la même chose :

Sia : Je n’étais pas bien et chez moi j’ai fait un petit malaise, mais maintenant tout va bien donc vous pouvez oublier toute cette histoire. 

Pour Genji, cette fois, c’est la routine, personne ne parle ni de Shôji, ni de Sia. Seul le combat est sur toutes les lèvres. Et pour changer, des exercices, des duels, des un vs plusieurs. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Bien que la date se rapproche on voit clairement que le niveau du lycée progresse. C’est plutôt encourageant, mais ce n’est toujours pas gagné d’avance. Le nombre pose toujours problème et je sais que d’ores et déjà une trentaine de lycéens ne viendront pas et aucun collégien n’a répondu à notre appel. Jamais Suzuran n’a été dans une situation aussi critique, mais il faut une première fois à tout . 

 

POV NORMAL  
J-11, Bien que se soit un vendredi et qu’il soit vingt heure passé, le lycée est encore plein de vie. Ils s’exercent encore et toujours. Pour Sia non plus rien de bien nouveau, comme depuis quelques jours, elle reçoit le rapport de son ami concernant la sœur et la petite amie de Taiga (respectivement Miza et Alizée). Apparemment, elles sont sur leur garde comme le grand frère, pas étonnant. Il s’attend à des représailles. Qu’il ne s’inquiète pas, il en aura le jour voulu. 

 

POV TOKIO  
Avec Tamao et Sia, on s’est dit qu’on irait voir demain Shôji à l’hôpital. On y restera assez longtemps, mais pas Sia, elle m’a dit qu’elle avait des choses à faire. J’avoue que je ne vois pas car il y a encore quelques temps et vu encore sa réaction l’autre jour, elle tient énormément à lui à Shôji, alors je me demande ce qu’il y a de plus important.

 

POV NORMAL  
J-10  
Docteur : Il est actuellement dans un coma artificiel, causé par l’opération. Quand il se réveillera il dormira encore une grande partie de la journée et je dirais que dans un gros mois il pourra sortir d’ini.  
Sia : Est-ce qu’il aura des séquelles ?  
Docteur : Il lui faudra un à trois mois de rééducation après sa sortie d’hôpital, mais si tout se passe bien, il n’aura pas de séquelles.  
Tokio : C’est une bonne nouvelle.  
Docteur : Effectivement. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné de sa robustesse. Il était dans un très mauvais état, mais on voit qu’il est solide et son corps répond étonnamment bien au traitement que nous lui administrons. C’est pour ça que j’ai du mal à quantifier les jours.   
Sia : C’est effectivement un costaud, je ne m’en fais pas pour lui.   
Tamao : Je suis assez d’accord avec toi.  
Docteur : Quoi qu’il en soit, je dois y aller, au revoir.   
Sia, Tamao et Tokio : Au revoir docteur.  
Sia : Au revoir à vous deux aussi. 

 

POV SIA  
J’ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans le parc pas loin avec Rinda-man. J’ai besoin d’un compte rendu sur Suzuran, du moins ceux qui combattent, que je sache qui convaincre (lesquels ne se joignent pas encore).

 

POV RINDA-MAN  
Les sont simples à expliquer donc en cinq minutes tout est dit. Elle rentre chez elle et moi aussi. Comme moi, elle doit se préparer, et je suis sur qu’elle fait les choses plus que bien. 

 

POV SIA  
En fin de semaine prochaine j’aurais des comptes é régler. Mais il faudra à tout prix que j’évite Genji, parce que ça risque de se voir. Je ferais attention. 

 

POV NORMAL  
J-9 Shôji s’est réveillé mais Sia n’a put aller lui parler car il est trop faible et qu’il a déjà reçut des visites. 

 

POV SIA  
Je devrais être heureuse, Shôji s’est réveillé et je suis même en vacances (chose qu’il m’exalte en temps normal) mais là pas du tout … Je suis dans une sorte de tension continu, je suis à la fois fatigué pourtant même à l’effort mon corps ne souffre pas de ce mal. C’est bizarre, mais pour l’instant je tiens le coup. Pourvus que se soit le cas encore une grosse semaine. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Comme à se nouvelle habitude elle finit sa journée par trois heures de sport.   
J-8 Profitant que ce lundi les lycéens normaux aine t cours, Sia se rend à l’hôpital.

Infirmière : Il est très fatigué et dort peut être et si il dort il ne faut pas le réveiller.  
Sia : Je sais tout ça, je ne le réveillerais pas et ne resterai maximum que quelques minutes.  
Infirmière : Je compte sur vous.  
Sia : Comptez sur moi.

 

POV SIA  
Elle veut que je lui dise quoi à cette blonde ?  
Chut … Respire … Je rentre. Je vois qu’on lui a enlevé ses bandages à la tête, et il a déjà bien désenflé. Ses yeux sont ouverts et regardent dehors. Je rentre sans bruit. Il tourne lentement sa tête quand il m’entend m’asseoir. Son regard s’illumine. 

Shôji : Ho Sia ! Je suis désolé…  
Sia : Non ! Shôji, ne t’excuse pas … c’est à moi de le faire … c’est pour me faire du mal qu’ils … t’ont mis dans cet état … si tu savais comme je m’en veux. 

Traîtresse de larmes, pourquoi coulez-vous ?

Shôji : Moi je préfère autant ça. Je préfère que se sois moi à toi.   
Sia : Pas moi ! Je … tu sais comment je pense.   
Shôji : Biensur ! Mais s’il te plaît garde le sourire. Et puis le médecin m’a dit que je m’en sors bien.  
Sia : Je le sais, je l’ai vu et ai discuté avec lui il y a quelques jours. Shôji : Je tiens aussi à m’excuser.  
Sia : Pourquoi, tu n’as rien fait ?  
Shôji : On m’a dit dans quel état je t’avais mis.  
Sia : Ce n’est absolument as de ta faute.  
Shôji : Pas totalement je le sais, mais je veux que tu me pardonnes quand même.   
Sia : Mais Biensur, tu es déjà tout pardonner. 

Il baille, je ne vais pas le garder éveillé plus longtemps encore longtemps. Je me rapproche et pose le plus délicatement possible (pour ne pas lui faire mal) mes lèvres sur son front. 

Sia : J’ai promis à l’infirmière de ne pas rester trop longtemps alors je te laisse.  
Shôji : Déjà … Ca m’a fait plaisir de te voir.  
Sia : Moi aussi, même beaucoup … Je viendrais te voir le week-end prochain.  
Shôji : Je t’attendrais avec impatience.  
Sia : Ha oui, avant que je n’oublis, pour la quasi-totalité du lycée, tu as seulement une grosse grippe, ils ne doivent pas le savoir.  
Shôji : Désolé pour ça aussi, j’aurais du être plus fort et …  
Sia : Chut … ne t’inquiète pas … Je vais m’en occuper maintenant.

 

POV SHOJI  
Elle me dit ça avec une douceur infinie, mais je sais quand même qu’elles sont ses intentions … et je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas la raisonner où l’arrêter. Alors je mise tout sur ta victoire Sia.

Shôji : Je te fais confiance.  
Sia : Merci … pour tout et à dans quelques jours.  
Shôji : A dans quelques jours.

Elle s’en va. Je vais dormir encore un peu, mais je m’inquiète vraiment pour elle. J’en parlerai à Tamao, lui sera capable de faire quelque chose.

 

POV SIA  
Je suis soulagée de l’état de santé de Shôji, c’est frai qu’il récupère vite. Mais d’un point de vue tactique, complètement extérieur, c’est une lourde perte pour Suzuran. Mais demain j’entre en jeu. 

 

POV NORMAL  
J-7

Message Sia : « Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Bando ? »  
Message Tokaji : « Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? »  
Message Sia : « Ne pose pas de question, tu me le donne et n’en parle à personne. »

Il lui envois et elle entame directement une conversation.

Message Sia : « Bando. »  
Message Bando : « C’est qui ? »  
Message Sia : « Sia. »  
Message Bando : « Que puis-je pour toi ? »  
Message Sia : « Je veux te voir, à ta planque ? »  
Message Bando : « Quel but ? »  
Message Sia : « Tu le sauras le moment venus. »  
Message Bando : « Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement. »  
Message Sia : « J’y suis dans un quart d’heure, tiens-toi prêt. »  
Message Bando : « Très bien. »

 

POV SIA  
Maintenant à moi de jouer, à moi d’assurer. Le résultat de la bataille dépendra sûrement (en partie) de cet affrontement. J’ai une pensée pour Shôji, il faut vraiment que je le venge et je n’ai pas trente six solutions. Je fais le vide dans ma tête et me concentre.   
J’arrive devant la planque, lui et toute sa bande son déjà présent, il n’est pas con et il à compris ce que je viens faire. Ca ne change rien au plan. 

Sia : Tu as compris ce que je suis venu faire.  
Bando : Bien sur. Tu veux me convaincre d’aider Suzuran.  
Sia : Voilà. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n’as pas accepter.  
Bando : Je n’ai simplement rien à gagner.  
Sia : Tu fais parti de se lycée et en ne faisant rien tu accepte de te soumettre à Housen.  
Bando : Bien sur que non, mais ce sont Genji et Tamao qui veulent ce combat, pas moi.  
Sia : Ha je sais, tu as simplement peur.

Il est fort et intelligent, mais à une grosse faiblesse, son orgueil, et je ne vais certainement pas me gêner.   
Je me retourne et fait semblant de partir.

Sia : Après tout je comprends, je sais que je suis bien plus forte, et que se faire battre par une fille n’est pas le plus valorisant donc…

Et voilà, j’ai gagné…

Bando : Sia, ce n’est pas parce que tu étais sa petite sœur que tu peux tout te permettre.  
Sia : Jusqu’à preuve du contraire je fais et je dis encore ce que je veux. A moins que tu m’en empêches.

Je joue la provocation, il doit me combattre (et accessoirement perdre).

Bando : Alors je vais te montrer comment te taire !

Très bien, tous ses subordonnés se sont mis en cercle autour de nous, tous excités à l’idée de voir le combat. A moi d’assurer. Je me concentre et regarde attentivement mon adversaire. Je ne gagnerais pas en le laissant se fatiguer, il est nécessaire que je prenne des risques. On se regarde puis les choses sérieuses commencent. Je prends quelques coups, mais lui plus. Il m’a sous-estimé mais a présent il ne me ménagera plus donc il faut que j’en finisse rapidement. Je met toute ma force à disposition et essaye d’utiliser tout ce que Genji m’a appris. Mes mains commencent à me faire mal mais il faut que je tienne bon, ce n’est pas le moment de lâcher. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Bando a perdu, il a sous-estimé Sia dès le départ et s’est fait trop blesser pour reprendre le dessus. Mais sa fierté l’oblige à se battre jusqu’au bout, jusqu’à l’inévitable. 

Sia : Je pense que j’ai gagné.  
Bando : C’est un coup de chance.  
Sia : J’en doute, mais si tu veux on aura le temps d’en refaire plus tard… Seulement puisque j’ai gagné, je te suis supérieur, tu dois faire ce que je dis.   
Bando : Comme si je ne le savais pas.  
Sia : Juste pour être sur que tu sois sur la même longueur d’onde.   
Bando : Allez annonce la couleur.   
Sia : Tu viens à la bataille qui aura lieu dans une semaine, c’est aussi simple. Et vous vous battez, tu serais capable de jouer sur les mots.   
Bando : Tu en demandes beaucoup princesse.  
Sia : Je sais et c’est pour ça que je vais faire un geste pour vous. Bando : Et lequel ?  
Sia : Une fois la bataille finie et quelque soit le résultat, je renoncerais à mon autorité sur toi. 

 

POV BANDO  
Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue. C’est une proposition bien trop alléchante pour être honnête. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir et de ce fait jamais plus elle ne pourra espérer quelque chose de moi.

Bando : Où est le piège ?  
Sia : Il n’y en a pas, c’est tout ce qu’il y a de lus honnête. Ce n’est simplement pas moi qui unifierais Suzuran. 

Voilà, je le savais. Elle compte sur Genji pour me faire plier la prochaine fois. Et lui il est vraiment très fort. De toute façon ce n’est pas pour tout de suite.

Bando : Très bien, j’accepte. Autre chose à savoir ?  
Sia : Ne lui dit pas que je t’ai rallié, je compte bien lui faire la surprise.   
Bando : Ok.  
Sia : Je te laisse, préparez vous bien, je ne veux pas avoir honte. 

Et en plus elle en rajoute. Genji, je ne sais pas si tu sais la merde dans laquelle tu te mets avec elle … mais après tout c’est ton problème. 

 

POV SIA  
Je rentre chez moi pour soigner le peu de blessures que j’ai (mes mains et ma lèvre). C’est pas faux ce qu’il à dit, j’ai eu de la chance parce que je sais qu’il est plus fort que ça. Au moins le début de mon plan se passe à merveille et je ne vais certainement pas m’en plaindre. Ce n’est pas à la même chose que je vais m’attaquer dans deux jours. 

Message Sia : « Est-ce que tu as le numéro d’Hiromi, du collège ? »  
Message Bando : « Tu es suicidaire ? »  
Message Sia : « Faut savoir vivre dangereusement. »

Il me l’envois et je l’enregistre.

 

POV SHOJI  
En ce moment, je suis avec Tamao, il a pris sa pose de midi pour venir me voir. 

Tamao : Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?  
Shôji : Pas grand-chose. Pas de jolie petite infirmière, c’est dommage.  
Tamao : Espèce de pervers va…  
Shôji : Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.   
Tamao : Qu’est ce qui te tracasse ?  
Shôji : … Sia … Elle veut se battre contre Housen.  
Tamao : Je sais Genji. Genji m’a dit qu’elle s’entraîner pour combattre à nos côtés.   
Shôji : Ca m’inquiète.  
Tamao : Ca ne me plaît pas non plus mais on ne peut pas l’empêcher de vouloir se venger. C’est même elle qui a les plus fortes raisons.   
Shôji : Tu pourras garder un œil sur elle ?  
Tamao : Je n’aurais pas besoin. Rinda-man et Genji s’en charge.  
Shôji : Ca ira pour elle alors.  
Tamao : J’en suis convaincu.

 

POV NORMAL  
J-6 En ce mercredi tout le monde fait ce qu’il a à faire. Sia fait disparaître les dernières marques, sans oublier bien sur son entraînement. Au lycée, le programme reste le même, Bando informe sa bande et commence lui aussi son entraînement. Shôji prend son mal en patience. Rien de bien intéressant ne se passe à désormais moins d’une semaine du moment tant attendu.

 

J-5   
POV SIA  
Encore aujourd’hui est un jour important, avec un combat plus dure et important encore. Les enjeux sont doubles et je n’ai absolument pas le droit à l’echec.

Message Sia : « Hiromi ? C’est Sia. »  
Message Hiromi : « Oui, qu’est ce que tu me veux ? »  
Message Sia : « Un combat ? »  
Message Hiromi : « Tu n’as rien à me proposer. »

Il sait ce que moi je veux et quel point je le veux. Ca part mal, il faut que je propose gros.

Message Sia : « Je sais à quel point tu déteste mon frère. »  
Message Hiromi : « Et ce n’est rien de le dire. »  
Message Sia : « Et quelle meilleure façon de se venger que de faire ce que tu veux de sa petite sœur qu’il aimait tant … si elle perd bien sur. »

 

POV HIROMI  
Mon frère, bien plus âgé que moi était un ami de Crow, jusqu’au jour où ils se sont battu pour le contrôle du lycée. Ils étaient de forces égales bien que je reconnaisse l’avantage du frère de Sia. Mon frère, après un coup, est mal retombé et s’est cassé le bas de la colonne vertébral. Il n’est pas mort, mais coincé à vie dans un fauteuil roulant. C’est comme si il était mort ce jour là, car le sport et le combat étaient toute sa vie. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Crow ce qu’il a fait, bien que se soit accidentel.

Message Hiromi : « C’est une jolie vision en effet. »  
Message Sia : « En revanche, si tu perds, toi et tous les collégiens qui savent se battre, vous venez prêter main forte à votre futur lycée. »  
Message Hiromi : « Où ? Quand ? »  
Message Sia : « Derrière le collège, dans quelques minutes. »  
Message Hiromi : « J’y serais. »

 

POV SIA  
La situation se précise et je commence a stresser par ce que … si je perds … non ! Je ne perdrais pas. Pour moi ; pour Crow ; pour Genji !

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle arrive et une grande partie des collégiens l’accueil. Plus intéressés par le combat qui va suivre que par les enjeux (qu’ils ne connaissent pas de toute façon). Elle rentre, de façon fière sans pour autant faire déplacé. Sia parvient sans encombre à la cour intérieure, là où règne l’ambiance la plus électrique. Sur son passage tous s’écartent de façon à former un couloir. Au bout elle voit Hiromi entouré de ses deux bras droits Makoto et Toshiaki. 

Sia : Prêt ?  
Hiromi : Et toi ?  
Sia : Je ne le serais jamais plus. 

Il se lève et tous comprennent qu’ils doivent s’écarter. 

 

POV SIA  
Je reconnais bien là le chef du collège, il se fera une bonne place au lycée, il n’y a pas de doute à avoir là-dessus.  
Contrairement à Bando, Hiromi jauge ses adversaires avec ses réactions donc n’attend pas et me fonce dessus. Je peux même dire qu’il ne fera pas la même erreur que Bando. Il y met tout son cœur. Au moins je suis sur d’être pour lui un adversaire comme un autre. Et quand j’aurais gagné (parce que je n’en doute pas) je saurais qu’il s’est donné à fond et que je n’ai pas volé cette victoire (un peu comme avec Bando). Contrairement à ce combat là, je vais devoir revoir ma tactique. Bando possède force et résistance, Hiromi lui est axé sur la vitesse et la complexité des mouvements. Il est même légèrement plus fort que moi sur ce côté-là, mais du coup, il pêche en force et en robustesse. Je vais devoir tout viser la dessus. 

 

POV HIROMI  
Je l’attaque sans m’arrêter. L’occasion est trop belle pour que je la laisse passer. Mais je remarque bien vite que cet affrontement ne sera pas si facile que je l’avais cru. Elle esquive plutôt facilement tout ce que j’entreprends ou elle pare mes coups et dans ce cas de figure, elle ne bouge pas d’un millimètre. Pour l’instant elle est sur la défensive et dois chercher mes défauts si elle ne les a pas déjà trouvés.   
Au bout de trois minutes bien que Sia n’ait pas encore attaqué, je vois que sa façon de bouger change son regard de même. Elle à sûrement finaliser son plan et rentre vraiment dans le combat. Elle lance son bras pour me faire un crochet alors je place mon avant bras sur le côté de ma tête pour arrêter le sien … mais il y a quand même un gros choc et sans que je n’ai le temps de réagir un gros coup de pied me fait reculer et poser un genoux à terre.  
L’affrontement connaît un petit arrêt. Je vois dans son regard la détermination et une pointe de rage bien dosée. 

Hiromi : Les choses vont enfin devenir interessantes.  
Sia : Approche et tu verras !

 

POV NORMAL  
Voilà dix minutes que le combat a repris. Sia s’est prise plus de coup mais Hiromi à subit plus de dégât (Sia = pleins de coups peu forts ; Hiromi = peu de coups forts). Les collégiens voient ce combat de plus en plus intéressant car il est rare de voir Hiromi dans une si mauvaise position.

 

POV SIA  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps le combat dure, mais autant lui que moi, on est bien amoché. La différence est que lui est haletant et moi à peine essoufflée. Je ne le sous-estimerais pas et le battrais avec toute ma force.

Sia : Tout ça a assez duré, qu’on en finisse.  
Hiromi : Bien d’accord.

Il essaye de me battre à mon propre jeu en fonçant sur moi le poing en avant et profitant de son élan pour incorporer de la force … mais par son choix de dernier mouvements, le combat est gagné pour moi.   
Je réceptionne son poing dans ma main ouverte puis la referme dessus et je souris. Quand je pense à ces heures de souffrances chaque soir, je ne les regrette pas du tout.  
Je le repousse et de mon autre main je lui donne un grand coup dans le foie, d’un dernier coup de pied retourné dans sa mâchoire, je l’envois valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il n’est pas inconscient mais totalement chaos (en plus d’être impressionnant ce coup est d’une terrible efficacité, je l’adore). 

Sia : Ta défaite ne fait aucun doute. Makoto …  
Makoto : Quoi ?  
Sia : Quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits, dis lui que je compte sur lui pour tenir sa parole. Ni Genji, ni aucun lycéens ne doit être au courant de ce qu’il vient de se passer. Je l’appellerais pour lui donner le reste des informations.   
Makoto : Je lui dirais.  
Sia : Très bien … sur ce, je vous laisse.

Et comme par magie le couloir des collégiens se reforme pour me raccompagner à la sortie. Sauf que cette fois-ci pas un seul bruit ne gâche le silence seulement troublé par le son de mes pas.  
Je sais que ce n’est pas très prudent mais je prends quand même la route.

 

POV NORMAL  
Elle arrive entière chez elle et se soigne. Cette fois lèvre s’est bien rouverte, une entaille au niveau de l’arcade gauche et sur la pommette droite. Ses tibias et ses mains ont aussi souffert, mais si elle ne se rebat pas, elle sera en parfaite santé et en pleine possession de ses moyens contre Housen.

 

POV IZAKI   
Les choses ont avancé, mais certains être anxieux. En effet, nous somme environ cent trente, Housen cent dix et Yamada deux cent dix, soit, au final se sera cent trente contre trois cent vingt. Ils sont presque trois fois plus nombreux que nous. 

 

POV SIA  
Après le coup téléphone de mon informateur, j’ai appris que Miza et Alizé (sœur et copine de Taiga) restent désormais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre dans la maison famille Narumi dans le centre ville. Elles ne sortent plus et de jour comme nuit des gardes siègent à niveau de tous les points d’entrées possible. Mon informateur a même pu me dire qu’il y aurait un transfert de ces deux filles le mardi matin, mais il cherche encore pour savoir vers où. Je suis très satisfaite du déroulement des opérations. Suzuran s’entraîne, j’ai réunit Bando avec une quarantaine de sa bande et Hiromi dont je ne sais mais plusieurs dizaines et mon informateur me divulgue des données précieuses. Tout se passe pour le mieux et je suis confiante pour mardi.

 

POV NORMAL  
J-4 Tamao et Genji décrètent qu’aujourd’hui est le dernier jour d’entraînement car ils laissent le week-end et le lundi aux lycéens pour se reposer et éventuellement se soigner leurs petites blessures.

Genji : Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai aucunes nouvelles de Sia …  
Tamao : T’es accro… Shôji m’a dit qu’elle est passé le voir lundi ou mardi et apparemment tout allait bien. Tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis pour elle.   
Genji : Je sais, … mais elle à l’air d’attirer la poisse…  
Tamao : Si tu le dis.

 

POV TAMAO  
Je ne compte pas lui dire que Shôji s’inquiète pour elle, ni qu’il a raison. Elle est entrain de devenir sa faiblesse. Mais je trouve aussi bizarre le fait qu’elle ne donne pas de nouvelles. Elle aurait au moins du appeler Genji. J’ai une terrible envie d’aller chez elle … mais en même temps, se serait avouer que je n’ai pas confiance. Il faut que je face autrement…

Message Tamao : « Tout va bien ? »  
Message Sia : « Bien sur, pourquoi ? »  
Message Tamao : « On avait pas de tes nouvelles. »  
Message Sia : « Je m’entraîne et je révise pour mes examens de fin d’année. »  
Message Tamao : « Je ne doute pas de ta réponse mais bon … est-ce que … »  
Message Sia : « Quoi ? »  
Message Tamao : « Tu es sure de vouloir venir ? on est moins nombreux et on a peu de chance de victoire … »  
Message Sia : « C’est pour ça que je prête main forte, ne t’en fait pas, je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. »  
Message Tamao : « Ok, on se voit mardi, ou avant ? »  
Message Sia : « Mardi … A mardi donc. »  
Message Tamao : « A mardi. »

Je la sais positive et optimiste mais j’ai bien l’impression qu’elle se voile la face parce que c’est sur que ça va mal se passer (même si par miracle on gagne). Je vais aller en parler à Rinda-man. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Les deux lycéens se croisent dans les couloirs.

Tamao : Hé, Rinda-man … Tu sais ce qu’il en est de la situation ?  
Rinda-man : Oui, je sais qu’on a que peu de chance de vaincre nos ennemis.   
Tamao : Alors je te demande une chose. Si vraiment les choses dégénèrent, tu assommes Sia et tu fuis avec elle.  
Rinda-man : Pourquoi l’assommer ?  
Tamao : Parce qu’elle ne partira jamais de son plein gré.  
Rinda-man : Je le ferais si besoin est.  
Tamao : Je, … et Crow de là où il est … compte sur toi.  
Rinda-man : Je ferais ce qu’il faut. 

Ils partent. Les choses sont claires et chacun sait ce qu’il aura à faire.  
A la fin de la journée, on devrait dire de la soirée, tous rentrent chez eux, espérant être les plus prêts possibles. 

 

POV GENJI  
Je lui ai proposé de venir la voir, mais elle s’en empressé de me répondre que ce n’était pas la peine, qu’elle était à une soirée fille chez une amie. Le hic, je suis devant chez elle, je voulais lui faire une surprise, et sa moto est là, sa maison allumée. Donc elle ne veut pas me voir.

Message Genji : « Arrête de mentir, je suis devant chez toi ! »

 

POV SIA  
Merde ! Merde ! Je lui dis quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu’il me voie comme ça. 

Message Sia : « Ecoute, on ne peux pas se voir aujourd’hui. »  
Message Genji : « Pourquoi ? Demain ? »  
Message Sia : « Pas avant mardi. »  
Message Genji : « Dit-moi pourquoi ! »  
Message Sia : « Non … je te dirais tout mardi. »  
Message Genji : « Et si je rentre ? »  
Message Sia : « Alors c’est que tu n’as pas confiance en moi, et je n’aurais moi même plus confiance en toi. »  
Message Genji : « S’il te plaît ! »  
Message Sia : « Non … on peux s’appeler si tu veux, mais on ne se verra pas. Je suis désolée, mais quand tu sauras tu comprendra. »  
Message Genji : « Si tu savais comme ça m’énerve. »  
Message Sia : « Ne fais pas de connerie s’il te plaît… »  
Message Genji : « Et si j’en faisais une pour te faire venir ? »

Il ne doit pas, vite réfléchis à une solution.

Message Sia : « Non, je t’en pris … Je sors si tu fermes les yeux et que tu ne les ouvres pas. »  
Message Genji : « Ca me rappelle des choses … mais vas-y j’ai fermé les yeux. »

J’espère que tu le feras … parce que je te fais confiance.  
J’enfile une veste à capuche et sors. Je m’approche de lui.

Genji : Sia …  
Sia : N’ouvre pas les yeux !! … s’il te plait …  
Genji : Tu me fais peur.  
Sia : Non, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. Je … on va dire que c’est une surprise pour mardi.  
Genji : Je ne comprends pas.  
Sia : Je ne te demande pas de comprendre … Juste fait moi confiance…

Je m’approche de lui, prends ses mains et les poses sur mes hanches. 

 

POV GENJI  
Ses mains sont bizarre, comme irrités, voir même bandées. Elle les dépose sur ses hanches et automatiquement je la tire vers moi pour combler l’espace. Elle se colle à mon oreille.

Sia : Fait moi confiance tout va bien se passer.

Elle se décolle et pose simplement ses lèvres sur les miennes (je sens qu’elle à une chose, comme un pansement) et s’écarte, mais je resserre ma prise. 

Sia : Genji … il faut que je rentre à l’intérieur, et toi chez toi. Tu dois en savoir plus que ce que je ne veux que tu sois au courant alors s’il te plaît…  
Genji : D’accord, mais promet moi de m’appeler demain…  
Sia : Promis.

Je la laisse partir et quand j’entends sa porte se fermer j’ouvre les yeux. Même si je suis vexé de ne pas savoir, j’apprécie l’effort qu’elle a fait en venant quand même. 

 

POV SIA  
Respire, déstresse … Tout s’est bien passé, il t’a fait confiance et toi aussi. Tout s’est déroulé sans qu’il ne me voie, et il ne semble pas trop m’en vouloir … j’espère. Aller, tu fais encore un tout petit peu de sport et après tu vas te coucher, et demain grasse matinée. Ha oui, avant que je n’oublis.

Message Sia : « Est-ce que tu peux envoyer un sms a tous les autres pour dire que demain après-midi tu as des examens pour qu’ils ne viennent pas te voir ? »  
Message Shôji : « Pourquoi ? »  
Message Sia : « Parce que je veux te voir seule et que personne ne le sache. J’arriverai en début d’après midi … Ca te va ? »  
Message Shôji : « Parfait, à demain. »  
Message Sia : « A demain. »

Une bonne chose de faite … maintenant sport !

 

POV NORMAL  
J-3 Sia dort jusqu'à onze heures et mange normalement à midi. Elle est en pleine forme, si on oubli sa lèvre, sa pommette et son arcade. Ses mains et ses jambes ont dégonflés, juste restent légèrement rouges. Une capuche et elle passe inaperçue dans la rue. 

 

POV SHOJI  
Il est quatorze heures et je sens qu’elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Toc, toc, toc. Qu’est-ce que je disais ? 

Shôji : Entre, je suis seul.

Elle passe la porte et la referme. Toujours dos à moi elle enlève sa capuche et se retourne. Bordel, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait encore comme connerie ?

Shôji : Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait … tu es blessée et …  
Sia : Ce n’est rien je me suis soignée … c’est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.  
Shôji : Non, dis moi ou je préviens les autres.  
Sia : Non, écoute, je me suis battue contre des gens, je t’expliquerais mercredi. Je t’en supplies, ne pose pas de questions.  
Shôji : Alors juste dis m0oi si ces personnes vont s’en reprendre à toi.  
Sia : Non, je les ai battu et maintenant ils ont peur. Mais ne dit rien aux autres.  
Shôji : Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire aux autres ? Mais ça m’inquiète …  
Sia : Non, tu n’as as à avoir peur, je t’assure que tout est sous contrôle, tout va bien. Personne n’est venu me chercher, c’est moi qui suis allée les voir.  
Shôji : Mercredi tu m’expliqueras vraiment tout ?  
Sia : Il se peut que mercredi j’ai un empêchement, mais maximum jeudi je te le promet.  
Shôji : J’ai hâte… Au faite, ça va au lycée ?  
Sia : Sia : Ils s’entraînent pour quand on devra se battre.  
Shôji : C’est bien la première fois que ça arrive.  
Sia : C’est vrai, Crow ne m’a jamais rien raconté de tel !

Le reste de l’après midi, jusqu'à environ dix huit heures, on discute de nos souvenirs, de comment on voit les choses, de préparatifs, et en partant elle m’arrache la promesse de ne pas bouger de l’hôpital mardi.   
Là elle prend sa sacoche et sort … mais revient dix secondes plus tard.

Shôji : Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
Sia : Oui … Je me suis dit que tu dois t’ennuyer ici …  
Shôji : C’est rien de le dire, l’hôpital, c’est d’un ennui mortel.  
Sia : Je t’ai emmené ça. Ca t’occupera quelques minutes.  
Elle sort un gros livre que je reconnais. Je souris, c’est l’album photo de nous deux. On avait fait développer toutes les photos où on est juste tous les deux puis on les a classé dans cet album. De quoi replonger avec bonheur quelques années auparavant.   
Shôji : Je ne m’en souvenais plus… Merci beaucoup.  
Sia : Je n’ai pas trouvé mieux, mais je sais qu’on s’était bien amuser pour le faire.   
Shôji : C’est vrai.  
Sia : Oui, mais maintenant il faut que je te laisse.  
Shôji : Au revoir.  
Sia : Au revoir !

Cette fois, elle part pour de bon. Et moi je ne résiste pas à la tentation et commence directement à le (re)feuilleter. 

 

POV NORMAL  
J-2  
C’est une journée normale où tout le monde profite du calme pour se reposer. Ce calme avant la tempête. Du moins c’est ce qu’il se passe du côté de Suzuran, parce que du côté d’Housen un groupe s’active sur internet et des livres pour trouver des numéros. Pour sur ils préparent un mauvais coup. Et il fera mal. Les choses qui vont si bien à Suzuran vont rapidement se dégrader. Sia a appelé Genji, ils n’ont que courtement discuté. 

 

POV SIA  
Message Hiromi : « Donc, on se rejoint où ? »  
Message Sia : « Devant le lycée de Suzuran, d’après ce que je sais, c’est à Housen qu’aura lieu le combat. »  
Message Bando : « Et à quelle heure ? »  
Message Sia : « Tenez vous prêt assez tôt, à n’importe quel moment je peux vous demander de venir. »  
Message Hiromi : « Nous serons quatre vingt, rien ne sert d’emmener les plus faibles. »  
Message Sia : « C’est génial. »  
Message Bando : « Tu es au courrant du message qui passe ? »  
Message Hiromi : « Nous on a rien reçut. »  
Message Bando : « Je vous le fait passer. »

Ho mon dieu !!!

 

POV TAMAO  
Quand j’arrive ce matin, une agitation inhabituelle est présente. Une agitation bien trop forte pour être provoquée par demain seulement. Mon téléphone vibre. Message d’une personne inconnue. Dessus on y voit une vidéo … Shôji sur le terrain vague ?... C’est la vidéo de son massacre. Avec une phrase.  
« Elle est bien virulente cette grippe ! »  
Housen a tout prévu et maintenant compte nous effrayer. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour savoir quel mensonge nous avions inventé.  
Immédiatement, pleins (mon groupe, celui de Genji ou d’autres) viennent me voir en me demandant des comptes et disant que si même Shôji s’était fait battre, ce n’était même pas la peine qu’eux aillent se battre.

 

POV SIA  
Je n’en crois pas mes yeux … Ils avaient filmés. Les salops !! Ils veulent nous faire peur et avec le mensonge qu’on a servit j’ai bien peur qu’ils arrivent à leur fin. 

Message Hiromi : « Ils ne doivent pas savoir que les collégiens sont ralliés. »  
Message Bando : « Tous les miens viennent quand même ! »  
Message Sia : « Très bien, Hiromi, convainc les tiens si ils doutent, moi je m’occupe demain matins des lycéens.  
Message Hiromi : « Se sera fait. A demain. »  
Message Bando : « On attend ton sms. »

 

POV TAMAO  
La situation est plus que critique. Avec tout ceux qui ne viennent plus nous ne somme plus que cinquante contre Housen et Yamada. Genji est dans une de ces rages, et Izaki fait ce qu’il peut pour le calmer. Moi je réfléchis à comment on va faire pour s’en sortir, mais j’ai bien peur que cette fois-ci il n’y ait pas de solution. Nous sommes dans une impasse…  
On ne peut pas se défiler , et on ne peut pas y aller pour annuler. On est obliger d’aller se battre. D’aller se faire massacrer.

 

POV SIA   
Et Genji et Tamao … ils doivent avoir la rage … mais pour l’instant je ne peux rien pour eux. Mon téléphone sonne : Mon informateur.

Sia : Allo.  
Informateur : J’appelle au mauvais moment ?   
Sia : Non …c’est …un problème à propos d’Housen, un de leur mauvais coup … mais toi pourquoi tu appelles ?   
Informateur : Je sais où vont être transféré les filles. Vers le lycée d’Housen puis là bas, ce sont des lycéens même qui vont les récupérer. Je me suis mis beaucoup à découvert pour trouver cette information, si je ne veux pas me faire griller pour il faut que j’arrête. Je suis désolé.  
Sia : T’inquiète t’as étais parfait, bien meilleur que ce que j’imaginer. C’est moi qui te remercie pour tous ces précieux renseignements.   
Informateur : A la prochaine.  
Sia : Encore merci et à la prochaine.

Alors comme ça Taiga pense que si il garde avec lui deux filles, elles ne craindront rien … foutaise, je m’en occuper, moi, de tes princesses !

 

POV HIROMI  
C’est bon aussi, tous les miens viennent, même si la vidéo est finalement parvenue jusqu'à nous, personne ne lâche l’affaire. Comme quoi on vaut déjà mieux que les lycéens. Tiens, on m’appelle. 

Hiromi : Allo ?  
Sia : C’est Sia.  
Hiromi : Je te dis aussi …tous les miens viennent.  
Sia : C’est trop bien mais je t’appelle pour autre chose.  
Hiromi : Je t’écoute.  
Sia : Est-ce que là maintenant tu as vingtaine de gars à me prêter …pas pour se battre.  
Hiromi : Je devrais pouvoir, pourquoi ?  
Sia : Qu’ils prennent un plan de la ville, des commerces et qu’ils aillent acheter bandes, anti-douleur, strap, désinfectant, …  
Hiromi : J’ai bien compris où tu veux en venir, mais ça risque de faire bizarre d’en acheter autant.  
Sia : Justement, ils se mettent à un ou deux et se répartissent tous les commerces. Même si ils ne prennent que peu, le nombre fera la quantité.  
Hiromi : Je m’en occupe … et après j’en fais quoi ?  
Sia : Tu mets tout dans des sacs à dos qu’on entreposera à Suzuran.   
Hiromi : C’est comme si c’était fait.  
Sia : Merci.

 

POV SIA  
Deux derniers petit détails à régler pour l’après bataille. 

Izaki : Oui ?  
Sia : C’est Sia ! Est-ce que tu peux mettre tous les restes de matériel de soin dans un sac que tu laisseras dans les cuisines du self.  
Izaki : Heu … oui … Mais …  
Sia : Merci beaucoup !

Je crois que je lui ai juste un peu raccroché au nez, … mais c’est pas grave. Je suis sur qu’il a compris. Maintenant le dernier détail.

Message Sia : « Est-ce que vous êtes disponibles demain après-midi ? »  
Message Shana : « Oui. »  
Message Lize : « Oui, pourquoi ? »  
Message Sia : « Les beaux gosses de la dernière fois en auront besoins. »  
Message Lize : « Là, t’es sure qu’on est disponible !! »  
Message Sia : « Il faudra juste que vous emmeniez les plus puissant anti-douleur que vous avez … voir en racheter, parce que là ils seront cinq fois plus nombreux. »   
Message Lize : « J’emmène des amis à moi ? Infirmière et plutôt réglo. »  
Message Sia : « Je les connais ? »  
Message Lize : « Non, mais se sont d’anciennes ou d’actuelles grandes et petites sœur de lycéens de Suzuran. »  
Message Sia : « Si tu veux … Mais elles ont interet d’être de confiance, sinon je les démonte. »  
Message Lize : « C’est bon, elles sont cleans. On se rejoint où et à quel heure ? »  
Message Sia : « Je vous enverrez un sms. »  
Message Shana : « A demain. »  
Message Lize : « A demain. »  
Message Sia : « Merci et à demain ! »

Voilà, maintenant tout est parfait.

 

POV NORMAL  
J-0 où J-J ce mardi va rester dans les mémoires de tous. Le transfert de Miza et Alizé s’était fait à cinq heure du matin, pour éviter tous problèmes. A sept heures du matin tous les lycéens combattants de Yamada arrivent au lycée d’Housen où les lycéens arrivent au fur et a mesure depuis cinq heures.  
Du côté de Suzuran tous, même les non-combattants, sont là. Tamao essaye une dernière fois de convaincre ceux qui ne viennent pas, … mais c’est un échec. Sia est prête de son côté, de même que Bando et Hiromi. L’adrénaline commence à monter de partout (chez tout le monde) et la fatigue est remplacée par l’excitation, voir l’énervement.   
A huit heures pile les troupes de Suzuran se mettent en route. Sia, embusqué pas loin, le voit et demande à Bando et Hiromi de rappliquer. Ils répondirent qu’ils en ont pour une petite dizaine de minutes, elle entre dans le lycée, ne cachant absolument pas ses blessures. 

 

POV SIA  
J’entre et vois au bas mot une cinquantaine (quatre vingt en réalité, mais elle ne le sait pas). Mais ils sont fou d’être partis si peu nombreux, remarque ils n’avaient pas le choix. A moi de les faire venir, parce que sinon, ceux qui me suivent ne seront pas assez nombreux.

Sia : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
Lycéen 1 : On n’a pas envie de mourir.  
Sia : Alors c’est la peur… Non, mais vous pensiez qu’on allait attaquer une maternelle… Non ! Vous n’avez pas envie de leur faire payer pour Shôji ? Pour les blessés de la dernière ? Pour Crow !?

Silence, plus personne ne parle, certainement choqué par cet argument. 

Lycéen 2 : Toi aussi ils ont du te tomber dessus, ça se voit sur ton visage.

Pile poil ce que je voulais, pour intégrer mon élément principal, celui qui va les convaincre.

Sia : Effectivement je me suis battue, et deux fois … Pour Suzuran ; c’est pas parce que je ne suis que sa sœur que je reste inactive. Parce que contrairement a vous, je suis en route pour me battre, et pas seule !

Là, comme une vraie scène de cinéma, Bando et Hiromi arrivent avec tous leurs gars. Et moi je souris encore plus. 

Lycéen 3 : Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils font ici ? Ils ont refusé de nous aider !  
Sia : Moi, j’ai réunis cent vingt hommes de plus … Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous rejoindre.   
Un bruit de foule qui discute, les premiers se joignent à moi et l’effet de groupe fait que tous se place derrière Bando, Hiromi et moi. C’est fou comme ils retournent vite leur veste, mais tant qu’ils viennent combattre avec moi, je m’en fou.   
Sia : Hiromi, t’a posé ce que je t’ai dit ?  
Hiromi : C’est fait.  
Sia : Alors c’est partit !  
Bando : Tous derrière Sia.

Il n’y a pas à dire, j’ai vraiment le beau rôle, mais je ne viens pas là pour faire de la figuration, je suis une actrice principale et sans doublure. 

Sia : Le groupe d’avant à du prendre de l’avance, si on ne se dépêche pas, ils ne vont pas nous en laisser.

Un peu d’humour pour détendre et on part à pied. On marche rapidement (sans courir, en plus c’est moi devant donc ils avancent au rythme de mes petites jambes) pour rattraper les autres.

 

POV TAMAO  
C’est bien triste, l’histoire se termine là pour Suzuran. Une fois battue une deuxième, voir troisième fois nous seront complètement sous leur coupe.  
Donc voilà leur armée de trois cent vingt gars … et nous, pauvre cinquante, en face. L’affaire risque d’être rapidement réglée. Peut être que si nous n’avions pas mentit aux autres … Au pire, c’est fait c’est fait, il n’y a plus qu’a assumer. 

Tokaji : un petit conseil Izaki, évite de te trouver sur mon chemin.  
Izaki : Occupe toi de tes fesses, connard !  
Genji se rapproche de moi.  
Genji : Je ne vois pas Sia.  
Tamao : Moi non plus ; En faite personne ne l’a vu. Elle n’est sûrement pas encore arrivée.   
Genji : Avec un peu de chance elle arrivera après.  
Tamao : Ne rêve pas. Elle est ponctuelle. Si elle n’est pas là, c’est qu’elle magouille ailleurs.   
Genji : Espérons que cette magouille dure le plus longtemps possible.   
Tamao : J’ai chargé Rinda-man de l’emmener si les choses dérapent vraiment.  
Genji : Bonne initiative !  
Tamao : Je sais.  
Genji : Concentre toi sur eux, au lieu de faire de l’humour. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Les deux camps se font face. Des deux côtés les chefs passent devant. 

Taiga : Je vois que notre petit coup à plus que marcher.   
Genji : C’est plutôt bien imaginé pour un lâche.  
Taiga : Seul le résultat compte. Tant que je gagne, alors je me fou de la manière employée.   
Genji : On va vous battre quand même.   
Taiga : On est au bas mot six fois plus que vous, on va vous péter la gueule !!  
Genji : C’est ce qu’on va voir. 

Les Suzurans (ça va plus vite que « les lycéens de Suzuran ») cours vers leurs ennemis quand une fois féminine, du moins un cri féminin, surpasse les autres et fait que tous s’arrêtent.

Genji : Sia …  
Tamao : Qu’est ce que je t’avais dit ?

Elle apparaît seule sur le grand parking de terre battue, les autres attendent cachés. Elle reste cependant assez en retrait pour que Hiromi et Bando puissent la voir. 

Taiga : Je comptais bien sur ta présence, à toi aussi.  
Sia : Je ne raterais pour rien au monde cette occasion de me venger. Taiga : Que de belles paroles. Mais même avec ton niveau tu ne peux rétablir l’équité. 

Elle rigole de bon cœur et personne (sauf les concernés) ne comprend pourquoi.

Taiga : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles !  
Sia : C’est grâce à mon niveau que j’ai renversé la balance.  
Taiga : Mais qu’est-ce que tu me racontes ?  
Sia : Je n’ai pas fait que m’entraîner personnellement pendant ces deux semaines !

 

POV GENJI  
Je ne comprend absolument pas ce qu’elle fait … a moins que je ne sois pas au courant de tout ce qui est très probable. Qu’est-ce que tu nous as réservé ? Quelle est cette surprise que tu m’as préparée aujourd’hui ?

Sia : La défaite est assurée à cinquante contre plus de trois cent … Mais …

Sia lève son bras et … Bando ?! Hiromi ?! Alors c’est ça !!

Sia : Mais à deux cent cinquante contre trois cent vingt, ça devient plus équitable.

Et ils arrivent, se mettent derrière elle, mais je n’en vois pas la fin, même ceux qui ont refusé de nous suivre se sont finalement ralliés. Whaou … c’est plus qu’un coup de maître, … c’est littéralement du génie qu’elle vient de faire.

 

POV NORMAL  
Sia avance et atteint les premières lignes entourée d’Hiromi et Bando, les autres forment maintenant les lignes arrières. La tête de Taiga, il ne s’y attendait pas à celle là et il sait que maintenant la victoire n’est plus certaine. En quelques secondes le groupe noir (Suzuran = uniforme noir / Yamada = uniforme blanc / Housen = uniforme gris clair) est multiplié par cinq.

Genji : Tu es … blessée ? C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je te voie ?  
Sia : On ne les rallie pas sans sacrifices.  
Genji : Tu aurais quand même du m’en parler.  
Sia : J’ai dit que je voulais te faire une surprise !  
Tamao : Gaminou et gaminette, je vous jure … C’est bon ? Vous avez finis ? On peut y aller ?  
Sia : C’est partit.

Sur ces mots elle s’élance rapidement, suivit de tout Suzuran. La guerre commence. Les deux camps se jettent l’un sur l’autre et les premiers coups fusent. Rapidement l’élite de Suzuran fait une percée à travers les premières lignes ennemies.

Taiga : Genji, Sia, je vous attendrez sur le toit, du moins si vous y arrivaient. 

Lui et ses généraux partent vers le bâtiment pour se mettre en place. 

 

POV SIA  
Je vais devoir m’occuper de certains boss … mais le ou lesquels. Il est clair qu’il faut que je fasse un choix entre Ryo et Taiga, je ne peux pas vaincre les deux. La pure logique voudrait que se soit Taiga, parce que je lui en veux plus qu’a Ryo … Mais il faut être réaliste, je ne fais pas le poids … et Genji voudra l’affronter (chef contre chef). Le choix est fait.  
Sia : Genji, je te laisse Taiga … fait lui bien payer de ma part !  
Genji : Tu … ok !  
Sia : Je m’occupe de Ryo et de tu sais qui !  
Genji : Ne prend pas trop de risques !  
Sia : Bonne, chance, on se rejoint en haut.  
Genji : A tout à l’heure.  
Sia : N’oublis pas … une fois cette guerre finie …

Je m’éloigne directement, le laissant réfléchir à ma petite phrase et espérant qu’elle le motive encore plus. 

 

POV NORMAL  
La cour et le premier étage sont remplis de simples lycéens et collégiens qui se battent. Les autres commencent à monter les étages : comme dans un jeu, plus on monte les étages, plus le niveau est élevé.

Tokaji se bat avec Izaki pendant que Genji, Tamao, Sia et d’autres montent. Tokio et les frères Mikami rejoignent Tokaji.  
Tokaji : Izaki … Escorte Genji jusqu’au toit.  
Izaki : Occupe toi de tes fesses.

Pour une fois, entre les deux ennemis, une réplique qui peut paraître anodine en apparence, cache en faite une pensée bienveillante de la part d’Izaki. Ce dernier lui fait un petit sourire et monte précipitamment les escaliers. Peut être la hache de guerre est-elle enterrée entre ces deux là ? Ceux qui restent à cet étage combattent les nouveaux ennemis, pour que le groupe de Sia puisse monter en ne se préoccupant que des étages supérieurs. Malgré l’infériorité numérique le noir domine. Et au bout de longues minutes de lutte, plus aucun au deuxième étage n’est en état de se battre. A l’étage d’au dessus, c’est Chuta Izaki et Makise qui sont laissés et c’est à peu près le même résultat, sauf que cette fois quelques noirs tiennent debout.   
Détail qui ne change pas grand chose puisqu’ils attendent sur place, attendant qu’on vienne les chercher, attendant le dénouement final de l’affrontement général.   
Au dernier niveau avant le toit, c’est Bando et Hiromi qui restent. Ils ont la charge spéciale de retenir les adversaires pendant que Makoto et Toshiaki déblaient les chaises et les tables entremêlées dans le dernier escalier, et qui servent de barricades.   
Au final, Tamao, Genji, Sia et Rinda-man qui les a rejoint en cours de route, arrivent au dernier étage, le toit. Là, Gota, Hayato, Ryo, Rikiya et Taiga les attendent. 

Taiga : Je n’aurais pas pensé que vous arriviez ici si nombreux.  
Sia : Arrête de croire qu’on est des nuls, des moins que rien.  
Taiga : Je n’ai rien dit.  
Sia : Mais c’est ce que tu penses !  
Tamao : Calme toi Sia … ne les laisse pas prendre le contrôle.  
Ryo : C’est qu’elle à le sang chaud votre petite princesse.

 

POV TAMAO  
Ils savent comment énerver Sia. Faut qu’elle reste calme, sinon jamais elle ne gagnera. Je lance un gros regard à Rinda-man qu’il me rend. On est toujours d’accord. 

 

POV SIA  
Malgré l’impression que je peux donner, je suis tout à fait calme, je suis même entrain de gagner du temps pour analyser l’endroit. Je vois le regard de Taiga partir souvent derrière lui, de même qu’il est en retrait par rapport aux autres. Elles se trouvent donc derrière lui … Qu’est-ce que je vois ? Une bouche d’aération ? Non ! Un tonneau ? Non ! Un petit local ? Oui !! C’est l’endroit parfait. J’arrête mon petit jeu, redevient calme et sérieuses, on peut même dire souriante. 

 

POV TAMAO  
J’avoue que je suis perdu ; Elle était à la limite de l’hystérie, de leur sauter dessus et en une fraction de seconde elle redevient normale. Est-ce qu’elle à définitivement sombré ? Où était-ce un jeu, un rôle qu’elle se donnait ? Taiga aussi est perdu, … en faite tout le monde est perdu !

Sia : Tu sais … je me suis entourée depuis ces deux années …  
Taiga : En quoi ça me concerne ?  
Sia : Patience, … ce que je veux dire par là, c’est que grâce à mes nouveaux contacts, j’ai fait de merveilleuses trouvailles. Comme l’existence de Miza … ou d’Alizé. 

 

POV TAIGA  
Mais … comment elle est au courant ? Je les ai toujours caché à la majorité même de mon propre lycée …

Sia : Et ce n’est pas tout. Je sais qu’elles sont meilleures amies. 

Elle veut venger son frère, mais elle ne va quand même pas oser.

Sia : Je sais que cette semaine elles ont été gardées dans ta maison familiale, mais ce matin, à cinq heures, dans un van noir, elles ont été déplacées ici … Où toi même tu les as accueillis. 

Là ça fait carrément peur. Elle sait tout donc elle aurait pu agir. Mais elle ne les trouvera jamais dans le lycée. 

Taiga : Tu es très bien renseignée … mais tu aurais du intervenir avant.  
Sia : Il ne me manquait qu’une information, que je viens de trouver grâce à toi, Taiga. Le lieu précis où elles sont…

C’est du bluff … ou pas. Je me tiens prêt mais pour l’instant je n’agis pas.

 

POV TAMAO  
Je ne sais as si c’est vrai, mais si c’est le cas, alors elle joue avec le feu. Elle commence même à s’avancer vers … une sorte de petite pièce, de local. Ryo se recule et se poste au niveau de Taiga. Pour rééquilibrer, Genji avance avec Sia.

Sia : C’est bien ce que je me disais … Genji, je te le laisse.  
Genji : Parfait.  
Taiga : Ryo, protège-les ! Gota, Rikiya et Hayato, occupez-vous de Tamao et de l’autre. Genji est pour moi.

Je n’aime pas savoir Sia, mais pour l’instant j’ai d’abord un adversaire et demi à battre.

 

POV RINDA-MAN  
Sans vanter ni dévaloriser personne, avec Tamao, on n’en aura pas pour très longtemps.

 

POV NORMAL  
En moins de cinq minutes chrono, les trois adversaires sont chaos, allongés à terre. Et même si Tamao et le seconde ne sont que peu blessé, ils ne peuvent intervenir dans les deux autres combats… enfin.  
Taiga et Genji combattent sérieusement, mais ni Ryo, ni Sia ne bougent d’un iota. 

Sia : Ryo, je te combats quand ils ont finis de combattre.  
Ryo : Comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ta défaite ? Je ne suis pas Matoba.  
Sia : J’étais loin d’avoir montré tout ce dont j’étais capable, ce jour là… Mais le plus important est que j’ai progressée et plus que toi, pour Shôji, je dois m’occuper des filles, pour moi.   
Ryo : Tu ne les toucheras pas !  
Sia : C’est ce qu’on verra !

Taiga donne tout ce qu’il a, il sait que ce n’est pas lui qui cour le plus gros risque à ce moment. Genji lui se bat un peu pour lui et la défaite qu’il a essuyé, mais surtout pour Sia. Les coups pleuvent d’un côté comme de l’autre. Mais à chaque fois, et malgré les blessures toujours, ils se relèvent à chaque fois. Genji ressemble à un panda avec ces deux yeux au beurre noir, mais la chemise originellement blanche de Taiga a maintenant virée au rouge. 

Genji : Et si on en finissait ?  
Taiga : Très bonne idée ?  
Et de ce commun accord, les deux se foncent dessus avec toute leur force restante. Après le choque les deux se séparent, quelques secondes passent puis l’un des deux chute à terre, tandis que l’autre reste debout tant bien que mal.   
Tamao : Genji a gagné !!

 

POV TAMAO  
Personne ne saura jamais à quel point je suis soulagé. Sans le pire des cas, même si Sia perd, ce que je ne lui souhaite carrément pas, comme Taiga est le chef d’Housen et que lui a perdu, c’est tout Housen qui a perdu. 

Sia : Merci Genji … Taiga, je savais que tu perdrais … et maintenant tu ne peux rien faire d’autre que regarder, tu verras leur fin.  
Taiga : Ne t’avise pas de faire ça !!  
Sia : Tu ne peux plus rien faire … Tu es impuissant. Repense à ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans. Repense y bien, réfléchis-y bien.

On voit qu’elle en profite. Elle a tellement attendu ce moment Mais je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle veut faire du mal à deux innocentes. Je l’arrêterais moi-même si il le faut, Rinda-man ne fera rien et Genji est trop amoché.

 

POV SIA  
Toute cette adrénaline dans mon corps, je me sens capable de chose inhumaine (physiquement pas moralement). Deux longues années que j’attends ce moment avec impatience.  
Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, grade ton sang froid, pose toi, calme toi, respire doucement, ne lâche pas des yeux ton adversaire et analyse le, lui et ses mouvements.   
Lui il va être costaud. Vu sa taille il doit posséder la force et si j’en juge par la défaite de Shôji et ce que je sais, il doit être balèze en arts martiaux, en technique quoi. C’est un m »lange de toutes les qualités de Bando et Hiromi réunis en un seul ennemi. Il faut que je trouve ses faiblesses. Comme je ne le connais pas, je ne peux dire exactement, mais peut être que sa carrure le prive de vitesse, mais ce n’est qu’une supposition.   
Il se rapproche et me lance quelques poings que j’évite avec facilité, je remarque rapidement sa jambe et saute au dessus, erreur, un poing percute ma garde et me voilà au sol… je me relève rapidement et sans effort, première erreur de jugement, il est rapide. Faut que je trouve un autre de ses points faibles.   
Je me repositionne et après quelques nouveaux échanges me revoilà a terre, mais en plus il essaye de me sauter dessus. Je tente une balayette mais il saute à son tour : tiens sa me donne une idée. Quasiment sans mouvement, juste faisant pivoter mon épaule, je pose ma pomme de main sur son tibia et pousse du plus fort que je peu. Cette action s’est passée vite mais le résultat est bien visible avec un Ryo à terre, qui finit par se relever.

Ryo : Je ne crois pas que se soit homologué ça …  
Sia : Rien à faire on est pas … dans un combat règlementé. 

 

POV TAMAO  
Je ne sais pas de quoi elle s’est rendu compte mais apparemment c’est bon signe parce que son visage irradie de bonheur.

 

POV SIA  
Mais bien sur … je me demande pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé avant. C’est tellement logique … c’est un judoka, il suffit que je bouscule ses habitudes pour le déstabiliser. Comment faire exactement ? Shôji ! Pendant ces vacances on s’est amusés et battu ensemble, tu m’as donné des astuces et un paquet de fois je t’ai mis à terre. Ces si beaux souvenirs vont servir à quelque chose d’autre que faire joli et remplir des albums photo. Et quelle meilleure vengeance que de battre Ryo avec ton entraînement Shôji ?  
On se repositionne, lui comme un judoka et moi un genoux au sol. Il sourit et court vers moi. J’attends qu’il soit assez prêt de moi, je pose mes deux mains au sol et lance mes jambes en l’air, il ne s’y attend pas, mes connaissances dans le corps humain fait que je vise les endroits stratégiques. Le foie si je le touche, il est chaos. Je le loupe une première fois et il se remet d’aplomb. Il faudra encore une fois pour y arriver. Comment je vais m’y prendre cette fois ? De profil tient On va tenter un truc un peu risqué, mais je sens que je fatigue, il faut que le combat se termine.   
Encore une fois il se rapproche et tente de me donner des coups au visage, mais avec ma position il galère. Bon, maintenant c’est quitte ou double. Je laisse en évidence mon ventre, comme si je ne le faisais pas exprès. Comme je le veux il y lance un poing mais comme il n’a pas l’habitude des adversaires de ma corpulence, il ne trouve pas le poing de chaos. Je contracte mes abdos et bloque le coup. C’est violent et assez douloureux mais supportable. Je commence à me plier, mais m’arrête. C’est maintenant ou jamais, il ne se fera pas avoir une troisième fois. Je repousse sa main et donne le plus gros front kick que j’ai jamais donné dans son foie. Il recule … du sang coule dans sa bouche, puis ses yeux se révulsent et enfin il tombe à la renverse. Cette fois je suis sur qu’il ne se relèvera pas.

Sia : Celle-là c’est pour Shôji !!

 

POV TAIGA  
Non, ce n’est pas vrai, Ryo ce n’est qu’une fille en face de toi, pas importe laquelle certes, mais une fille. Miza et Alizée … si j’avais su, vous seriez restées là-bas. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Sia se relève et s’époussette correctement avant de se diriger vers le local, elle y voit deux filles terrorisées et un lycéen pas plus rassuré en face. Pour leur faire comprendre qui mène la barque elle assomme de façon magistrale le lycéen. 

Alizée : Pitié ne nous faite pas de mal …  
Miza : On fera tout ce que tu veux…  
Sia : Faite ce que je vous dit, et il n’arrivera rien … sinon.

Elle lance un bref regard sur le pauvre lycéen et les deux demoiselles comprennent aussitôt.

Sia : Je vous endormirez dehors n’ayez pas peur. Maintenant debout, sortez et aillez l’air terrifié mais écoutez quand même ce que je vous dis.

Elles hochent la tête entre deux tremblements puis sortent, l’une collé à l’autre. Sia sort derrière.

Sia : A genoux !

Elles s’executent.

Sia : Taiga … moi je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sia prend le coup de Miza entre ses bras et d’une petite pression, elle s’endort rapidement et tombe raide dans les bras de Sia qui repose délicatement ce fardeau au sol. Taiga hurle rapidement, Tamao est tellement choqué qu’il ne peut bouger et c’est à peu près la même chose pour les autres.   
Voyant que la panique s’installe chez la petite amie, Sia lui murmure quelques mots que les autres ne voient pas.

Sia : Je vous l’ai, dit, elle dort, regarde, elle respire. Calme toi, tu ne vas rien sentir. Tu te réveilleras dans une demi heure.

Elle exécute les mêmes gestes et la même cause suit. Puis Sia se lève et va se placer en face de Taiga qu’elle relève à moitié. Elle lui donne un gros coup de poing dans les côtes, elle ne veut pas qu’il s’évanouisse comme Ryo. 

Taiga : Tu n’es qu’un monstre, une meurtrière !!  
Sia : Et toi pas peut être, est-ce que tu as pensé moi quand tu as tué mon frère. Mais j’aurais fait pire que toi, car je sais que c’est plus difficile de vivre avec la mort d’autres personnes sur sa conscience que de se sacrifier.  
Taiga : Je vais te t…

Coup de pied de Sia dans les bijoux de famille.

Sia : Ca c’est pour moi frère. T’as de la chance que je ne fasse pas pire.

Elle le lâche et il retombe à terre. Elle rejoint les siens.

Sia : Maintenant on peut y aller.  
Tamao : Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?!!  
Sia : Relax, je les ai endormis… La prise du sommeil ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Tous se détendent et se permettent un petit sourire pendant qu’ils descendent les escaliers et se regroupent au fur et a mesure. Les faibles lamentations des perdants sont rapidement couvertes par les cris de joie de tout Suzuran … un Suzuran unis … réunis… pour l’instant.

Message Sia : « On arrive, tenez vous prête. »  
Message Shana : Pas de problème. »

 

POV GENJI  
On en ramasse certains à la petite cuillère, ils peuvent à peine marcher, certains ne sont blessés que superficiellement (Tamao et Rinda-man) et les aident à marcher.

Hiromi : Bravo Sia !  
Bando : Honnêtement, je ne t’en croyais pas capable.  
Sia : La confiance règne.  
Bando : Mieux vaut que se soit ça plutôt que je t’en pense capable et que se ne soit pas le cas.   
Sia : En tout cas Hiromi, Bando vous êtes libres.  
Tokio : C’est quoi cette histoire ?  
Sia : C’était déjà beaucoup de leur demander de venir, alors j’ai dit que quand se serait finit, ils seraient libres. Après tout je ne fais pas partie du lycée alors ça ne me sert à rien.  
Tamao : Elle a part tord, mais c’est honnête de ta part.  
Sia : Je ne suis pas une garce non plus.

Elle ponctue cette phrase d’un petit coup de poing dans l’épaule, je suis jaloux mais je laisse faire. Après tout c’est grâce à elle qu’on a gagné, faut bien que je la remercie d’une façon ou d’une autre.

 

POV SIA  
Il ne dit rien mais je sais ce qu’il pense. Ne t’inquiète pas, ton tour arrive.  
Je me ralentis pour arriver à son niveau et le cogne d’un petit coup d’épaule. Il me regarde et je lui fais un petit clin d’œil avant de revenir en tête. Même si je sais qu’il reste beaucoup de chose à faire, je suis si heureuse, je suis sur un petit nuage, tout va bien. Je suis tellement heureuse que je ne sens même plus la douleur. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil me réchauffe ka peau, j’entends les oiseaux qui chantent je suis avec des gens que j’aime. Tout est au mieux On met deux fois plus de temps pour revenir au lycée, mais personne ne manque à l’appel.

 

POV NORMAL  
Shana, Lize, Talya, Nachie et Blem, que des étudiantes en médecine et connaissant l’univers de Suzuran attendent devant le lycée.

Shana : J’espère que vous êtes en forme, parce que je sens qu’on va avoir du travail.  
Talya : Ca fera une sorte de stage avancé.  
Blem : Je sens qu’on va s’amuser.  
Nachie : C’est parti, on ne traîne pas.

Sia et les autres arrivent et s’installent dans la cour, la lumière du soleil est bien meilleure que celle des lampes. Il est environ onze heures et le soleil est presque au zénith.

Sia : Tamao, tu peux aller chercher dans la cuisine les sacs s’il te plaît.  
Tamao : Il n’y a pas de sac.  
Sia : Mais si, j’ai demandé qu’on aille en poser, si je te le dis.  
Tamao : Ok, ok, j’y vais. 

 

POV SIA  
Si je le dis … Ha ! Ces mecs alors. Pendant que Tamao part avec un autre chercher les sacs, Sia et Lize commencent a répartirent les blessées. Une fois que le matériel arrive les deux lycéens sont pri d’assaut par Nachie et Blèm.

Nachie : Mais c’est très bien … Y’a tout ce qu’il faut.  
Blèm : C’est déjà ça.

Et de même que pour quelques semaines auparavant, tous se dispersent et chacun son travail. 

Shana : Sia ! On compte sur toi pour diriger les opérations.

Encore une fois c’est moi, mais j’aime bien ce « poste », cette « mission » donc ça ne me dérange pas. 

Sia : Lize tu finis de trier les blessés, Tokio, Tamao, Rinda-man vous allez chercher des glaçons.  
Tamao : Mais …  
Sia : J’ai demandé à Rinda-man d’en faire hier, cesse de m’interrompre, je sais ce que je fais.   
Tamao : Très bien, très bien …  
Sia : Shana tu fais la même chose que Lize. Chacune de vous sera aidée par Chuta et … hum… Bando. 

J’ai l’impression d’être un chef d’orchestre, et pour l’instant je fais les accords.

Sia : Blèm, Nachie, vous vous occupez des plaies à recoudre. Shana, Lize quand vous aurez finis, vous vous occupez du strappage, puis de la distribution des poches de glace.   
Shana : C’est comme si c’était fait.  
Tamao : Sia ! On est revenu, on fait quoi de tous ces glaçons ?  
Sia : Tu … enfin vous les donnez à Shana et Lize. Tokio, tu retournes en refaire. Tamao et Rinda-man vous aidez à déplacer les lycéens et collégiens. Talya ta mission est très importante, tu t’occupes de donner les anti-douleurs et anti-inflammatoire à ceux qui sont déjà soignés. Je précise bien ceux qui le sont déjà, sinon ça pourrait fausser les diagnostics.   
Talya : Pas de problème.

Tout le monde est en place, à moi de faire ce que j’ai à faire … le truc c’est que moi aussi je suis blessée. Je me soignerais après. Mais pour l’instant je vais avoir personnellement besoins d’aide.

Sia : Rinda-man, toi tu viens avec moi. 

 

POV NORMAL  
Pendant trois bonnes heures, c’est comme une immense fourmilière, tout bouge de partout mais tout se passe pour le mieux. Pas de blessés très sérieux à déplorer. Tous soignés, recousus, un peu chouté, remis en place sont actuellement entrain de manger. Malgré ce qu’on peut croire, il y a quand même des cuisiniers dans ce lycée. Voilà donc tout le monde dans une sorte de pique-nique géant. C’est une ambiance détendue qui règne, on ne devine absolument pas ce qu’il s’est passé dans la matinée. 

Genji : Moi je dis bravo à Sia. Sans elle jamais de victoire !

Ceux qui sont autour d’elle se lèvent, la portent et commencent à la lancer en l’air. Elle rit comme elle n’ai plus rit depuis deux ans. Elle se dit qu’elle a enfin vengée son frère et qu’elle est désormais en paix avec elle-même, avec son esprit, avec sa promesse.

Izaki : Sia ! Sia ! Genji ! Il y a Taiga, seul, qui attend devant le lycée, il veut voir Sia.  
Genji : Parce qu’il pense qu’on va la laisser y aller… ?  
Sia : Parfaitement, je vais même y aller seule … pas de négociations possibles.  
Genji : T’en a assez fait pour aujourd’hui. C’est pas le moment qu’il arrive une connerie !  
Sia : Je sais. Rien ne va arriver, t’as entendu, il est seul, dans le pire des cas, si ça se passe mal vous intervenez et là il est mort… donc pas de panique.

 

POV SIA  
Je n’aime pas qu’il me prenne pour une enfant … Ha je fais ce que je veux. J’avance donc et sens des tremblements derrière moi, ils doivent tous se ruer sur les toits ou les balcons pour voir ce qu’il va se passer. On dirait de petits gamins qui vont voir un spectacle.  
Une fois devant Taiga.

Sia : Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?  
Taiga : Tu m’as menti !  
Sia : Précise.  
Taiga : Tu ne les as pas tuées.  
Sia : Aurais-tu préféré que se soit la réalité ?  
Taiga : Non ! Je veux simplement te remercier … pour moi … pour elles…  
Sia : Je ne te demande rien.  
Taiga : Le lycée …

Il hésite comme si il n’osait pas.

Taiga : Le lycée d’Housen se soumet définitivement au lycée de Suzuran.  
Sia : Très bien.

Je m’en vais, on a plus rien à se dire … enfin.

Taiga : Sia … je m’excuse pour Crow.  
Sia : Garde les, ça ne le fera pas revenir. Juste profite de ce que tu as ! Pense à ta chance.

Là on a vraiment plus rien à se dire. C’est fou ce que son intervention m’a refroidis, je n’ai absolument pas envie, plus envie de faire la fête, de me réjouir. J’aurais préféré qu’il ne regrette rien, c’était moins douloureux. 

 

POV GENJI  
Elle revient mais elle fait une de ses têtes. Ca a complètement brisé l’ambiance et sa joie. Comme on la voit le visage fermé, plus personne ne parle, ne chante, ne cris. A moi de m’en occuper.

 

POV NORMAL  
Les deux s’éloignent alors que des chuchotements pointent le bout de leur nez.  
Ils arrivent sur le toit.

Genji : Trouve un moyen de passer ta rage sans te faire mal.  
Sia : Il n’était pas obligé d’en parler … j’aurais peut être vraiment du les tuer pour avoir la paix avec lui.  
Genji : Non ! Tu veux vraiment devenir comme lui ? Et elles qu’est-ce qu’elle t’auraient fait ?  
Sia : Dans une vengeance, surtout là, je suis prêt à employer tous les moyens. Elles ne l’ont, certes, pas demander, mais moi, est-ce que je l’ai demandé la mort de mon frère ? Non !  
Genji : Mais tu es en vie.  
Sia : Avec la mort de mon frère sur la conscience, je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux.  
Genji : Aucun et c’est toi qui a le mieux réfléchis car ces filles n’auront pas à se poser cette question.  
Sia : J’espère arriver à m’en convaincre.  
Genji : Maintenant défoule-toi tu en as besoin.  
Sia : Je peux faire ce que je veux, tu en es sur ?

Je le sens pas trop, elle à un sourire bizarre. En premier elle vous pousse un cri à vous en ressusciter un sourd. Je suis sur que d’Housen ils l’entendent. Et je suis prêt à parier que d’ici dix secondes une vraie armée débarque ici.

 

POV NORMAL  
En prévention il ouvre la porte des escaliers, d’où il entend déjà des bruits de pas, et hurle un bon coup.

Genji : Dégagez ! Tout va bien !

Plus personne ne monte, ils descendent tous.

Sia : Genji reviens, je n’ai pas finis.  
Genji : Ho bordel.

Il s’approche d’elle.

Sia : Ferme les yeux ! Et pas d’objection !

Elle le fait tourner sur lui même pour lui faire perdre tous ses repaires spatiaux.

Sia : Tu avances … tout droit. Attention chaise droit devant ! … Voilà, continu. Monte la marche. Ne bouge plus.  
Genji : Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire encore ?  
Sia : Est-ce que tu as confiance ?  
Genji : Oui.  
Sia : Ben tu ne devrais pas.  
Elle le pousse et … plouf … dans la piscine (dans le film il y a réellement une piscine sur le toit).   
Genji : Mais c’est n’importe quoi là !  
Sia : Tu as bien dit que je vais ce que je veux.  
Genji : Oui mais quand même.  
Sia : Et je n’ai pas finis, alors sors de la là et viens.  
Genji : Non, mais je te jure.

Il s’exécute mais il commence à se demander ce qu’elle lui prépare encore.

Sia : Ferme les yeux.  
Genji : Tu ne me le ferras pas refaire une nouvelle fois.  
Sia : Mais non t’inquiète.

 

POV GENJI  
Je sens de petites mains fraîches se poser sur ma nuque mouillée et qui me forcent à me baisser. Puis de petites lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Y’a pas a dire, c’est beaucoup mieux … voir même très agréable. Je pose mes mains sur ses anches, moi aussi je vais m’amuser. Je suis déjà mouillé, je n’ai plus rien à perdre. Je la tire doucement, elle semble ne s’apercevoir de rien. Je la tiens fermement dans mes bras et d’un petit saut nous voilà tous les deux dans la piscine.

Sia : C’est un coup bas ça.  
Genji : Il faut bien que je me calme moi aussi.  
Sia : Alors on est quitte.  
Genji : Non, pas tout a fait…

Et ils continuèrent leur activité de bécotage dans la piscine.

 

POV TAMAO  
On a entendu encore une fois des cris de Sia, mais cette fois pas de Genji pour nous dire que tout va bien. On est donc plusieurs à courir jusqu’au toit. En premier, j’ouvre brusquement, pour ne pas dire défonce, la porte et … je m’arrête, presque choqué. Ce n’est pas le cas de ceux derrière moi qui me poussent pour voir à leur tour. C’est ainsi qu’une vingtaine dont moi nous trouvons à quelques mètres de la piscine où Genji et Sia s’embrasse sauvagement, comme si nous n’étions pas là. 

Tamao : Fausse alerte. On redescend immédiatement. On a tous plus de dix huit ans, mais ce n’est pas une raison. Aller hop, hop, hop.

 

POV NORMAL  
Tout le monde (re)redescend et en fin d’après midi chacun rentre chez lui … enfin pas tout à fait, Genji est allé « dormir » chez Sia, bien que sa nuit ne fut pas très longue.   
Le lendemain, Sia et Tamao vont à l’hôpital pour voir Shôji et pour lui expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé. 

Shôji : Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça.  
Tamao : Tu sais bien qu’elle est capable de tout.   
Sia : Mais c’était pas si suicidaire que ça, dans le pire des cas ils ne m’auraient pas tuer, … et puis tout le monde sait que je suis la plus forte.  
Shôji : Elle trouve toujours le moyen de dédramatiser les choses.  
Sia : Quoi qu’il en soit, ni Yamada, ni Housen ne viendront emmerder Suzuran à présent. Genji a vengé mon frère, et moi je t’ai vengé toi. Shôji : J’aurais préféré que tu ne prennes pas de risques si c’était simplement pour te venger.   
Sia : De toute façon la guerre était déclarée et sur le point d’éclater, donc autant faire d’une pierre deux coups.   
Shôji : Mais quand même … et si ça s’était mal passé ?  
Tamao : Mais ça s’est bien passé et c’est tout ce qu’il faut retenir.  
Sia : Exactement, et quand tu sortiras, on fera la fête ensemble.  
Shôji : J’ai hâte, en tout cas, merci Sia, merci Tamao et vive Suzuran.  
Sia : Totalement d’accord avec toi.

Un moi plus tard, c’était de nouveau la guerre à Suzuran, mais une guerre interne, la fameuse guerre opposant Genji et Tamao, pour savoir lequel serait roi de Suzuran. Genji et Tamao se faisaient face de même que leurs hommes. Ils ont tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres car ils sont persuader de leur victoire. Et pour Genji il à même la dernière phrase que lui a dit Sia en partant ce matin.

Sia : Je suis déjà princesse de Suzuran grâce à Crow et ex-dirigeante grâce à mes combat contre Hiromi et Bando, mais il ne tient qu’a toi de faire de moi la reine de Suzuran. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Et n’oublis pas que même si tu reviens comme la première fois que je t’ai rencontré, tu as ta propre petite infirmière.

Elle le lui avait dit avec un petit clin d’œil malicieux. Genji avait tout à fait compris le traitement qu’elle lui réservait et il en était content.

Genji : Désolé Tamao, mais je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne suis pas le seul à l’attendre cette victoire.  
Tamao : C’est dommage, mais je ne compte pas te laisser cette place qui me revient, après tout, c’est moi le plus fort.  
Genji : Ca c’est ce qu’on va voir.

Les deux camps se foncent dessus, confiant et heureux de cette bataille, car qu’elle que soit la partie gagnante, Suzuran aura un bon roi, et un bel avenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Malgré la qualité que je reconnais ne pas être très grande, j'espère que vous aurez quand même passé un bon moment avec cette histoire et que ça vous donnera envie de voir mes autres fics. J'écris surtout sur la k-pop et e vous promet que mes autres histoires sont mieux construites, écrites, ...  
> N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner des astuces si vous en avez


End file.
